


Change

by Purple_Rogue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rogue/pseuds/Purple_Rogue
Summary: Ino is left heart broken as Sai decides he can not continue their relationship.  Shikamaru decides to bring her along to Suna to cheer her up.  Craziness happens.  AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start by saying Sai and Ino are one of my favorite cannon couples, with Shikamaru and Temari being my favorite. I wanted to write out of my comfort zone to hopefully help broaden my skill.
> 
> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Ino sat alone in her tub, the water had gone cold hours ago but she couldn't bring herself to move.  Her golden hair stuck to her red tear streaked face.  Her eyes were swollen from tears that she didn't understand why she let leak from her baby blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry." He had said as he kissed her softly on her cheek and left her alone.  In truth she knew her and Sai were much too different for it to truly work, her heart hadn't been all the way in it and neither had his.  She didn't love him and yet... she felt broken.  Maybe it was because it was her first relationship, maybe it was because all of her other friends had paired up happily, leaving her alone.  A knock on the door made her jump but she made no move to open it.  She laid her head back against the cool marble and stared up at the gray ceiling. 

"Ino, if you don't open up, I'm coming in."  Shikamaru'a voice danced across the emptiness of her apartment and assaulted her ears.  She didn't respond.  She knew it had to be either him, Choji, or Sakura they were the only people who had keys to her apartment above the flower shop.  She merely let out a long breath and waited for him to leave, he would never burst in on her while he knew she could possibly be naked.  She heard him grumble and shuffle outside the door but no footsteps.  "Ino.  I'm not leaving."  He growled through clenched teeth.  She could imagine his face at that moment.  His face was probably turned up to the ceiling his eyes rolling lazily around, a habit he had picked up from her.  His hands were probably shoved in his pockets unwilling to admit defeat.  She merely reached up and turned the water back on to reheat the cold water. "Last warning Ino."  The tone came out lazily with a hint of agitation, a tone only Ino was capable of pulling out of him.  She rolled her eyes and continued to pour more bubbles into the water, the scent of lavender caressing her nostrils. 

"Shikamaru go away."  She finally called out to him, her tone laced with sadness.  

She heard him huff loudly and then the bronze door handle started to jiggle slowly, "This is your fault."  He grumbled as he flung the door open.  Ino gaped at him as he stomped over to her bath and sat down on the floor next to it.  She looked at him trying decide whether to be furious or impressed that he had actually not given in to her stubbornness.  She stared with her mouth hung open and her hand frozen on the handle of her faucet.  "I warned you." He stared down at her with a slightly amused twinkle in his eye before he shrugged.  Finally her thoughts caught up to her.  

"Shikamaru... I am naked."  She growled through clenched teeth.  Eyes ablaze with irritation.  The bubble shielded most of her body from view but that wasn't her point at the moment.

He shrugged again at her and adverted his eyes.  "You don't have anything I haven't seen before."  He sighed. 

Again Ino was caught between feeling offended, angry, or impressed.  She decided to go with none of them and leaned her head back again as she pulled her legs up closer to her to center.  Maybe that's why Sai had left.  Maybe she was just... unimpressive.  The thought cut like a knife and more tears spilled out.  She brought her hand up to her eyes and tried to wipe the tears away but Shikamaru caught her wrist and made her look at him.  His brown eyes stared back at her, there was normally nothing in them other than agitation towards her but today they had pity.  Ino decided she preferred the agitation. "What?" She finally bit out, the word was laced with venom.  

"You can't hide in here forever.  Have you thought about what I asked."  His grip loosened on her wrist but he didn't release her.

"I'm not going to Suna with you.  Why can't Choji or Sakura go?"  Defiance burned in her eyes, she knew the answer but she was going to make him say it.  She must be a masochist.

He let out a long breath and shook his head finally releasing her.  "Troublesome.  Choji can't go because he is with Karui.  Which you are well aware of, and Sakura... " he paused trying to choose his next words carefully, but he decided to be blunt, "can't be spared from her duty right now.  That leaves you."  There he had said it.  Her face fell.  She was his last option.  "But even if they were available I would have asked you first anyway."  He began again as if reading her mind,  "You are a talented medic, which Suna needs right now, and even though you're a major pain in my ass, I hate that you're in here crying over someone who barely understands what happiness is let alone love.  You need a vacation."  He stood up from the ground, ignoring the wet spot on his pants from Ino's splashing and pulled out a fluffy blue towel.  Finally she rolled her eyes and stood up out of the water and accepted the towel from him. She wrapped herself in it quickly before taking the second towel he had held out for her hair.  He was always able to read her like a book, it was something she had come to count on.

"Thank you."  She said quietly.  "But, you're not asking me to go on a vacation.  You're asking me to go help you get approval to date Temari from the Suna council."  She put her hands on her hips and stared at him, daring him to weasel out of this one.

"We pretty much already have approval.  Gaara approves and that's really all that matters.  You will simply be helping some in the hospital and working with Kankuro on some poisons, other than that you are free to shop as much as you want.  I'll pay."  The way she smiled at him would have brought any other man to his knees, but this was Shikamaru and he was immune to Ino's charm.  However, he wasn't prepared for her to launch herself at him in nothing but a towel and wrap her arms around his neck while she buried her face in his chest and squealed between sobs.  He wrapped his arms around the small of back and chuckled.  "So you'll come?"  He finally asked, lifting a hand to stroke her tangled, wet hair.  

"Yes.  I'll come.  Thank you Shika."  She whispered as she let him go.  He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled back at her sheepishly.  

"I'm glad Temari is not as troublesome as you."  He chuckled softly.  Ino snorted at his remark and shoved him out of her bathroom.

"Ill see you at the gate in the morning!  Now get out of here pervert."  She smiled at him and slammed the door in his face.  He chuckled again as he turned to leave.

Ino leaned against the door lost in thought.  He was right.  She needed to get away.  She hated Suna but maybe it was just the right opportunity to broaden her horizons.  She chewed her thumb as she tried to decide what to pack.  Feeling hopeful she decided to put on her nightgown and finally get some sleep for the first time since Sai said he was sorry. 


	2. Double date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru is over protective. Ino is swept away by the beauty of her work space. Kankuro is swept away by Ino. Temari is left being the only one with a level head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

She was already regretting her decision as the lazy shadow shinobi pushed on despite her protests.  Her hair was beginning to frizz and she was sweating in places she hadn't realized she could sweat in.  She glared at him with a fire in her baby blue eyes that should not have been possible.  He ignored her whining and kept focused on the city that was becoming more and more visible in the distance.  Since secretly dating Temari he had made this trip more times than he could count and each time was always shorter than the time before.  He rolled his eyes as Ino whined and tried to keep himself from regretting being a good friend.  She was troublesome, but she was precious to him and he hated seeing her hurt.  His mind drifted back to the first time he felt like he had truly failed her.  He had failed Choji before, but never her.  

_She clutched on to the artist's arm smiling up at him.  Sai gave her his trademarked fake smile and then let his eyes wander back to the sky.  Shikamaru could see that Ino had already opened her heart up to the man she was clinging to.  A part of him was happy for her, the other worried.  The artist never let his eyes gaze down at her and reflect the affection that her own held for him.  He never took the time to plant soft kisses on her forehead or whisper in her ear, he simply moved as he was expected to.  The first time Ino came to him crying about Sai's distance he couldn't bring himself to tell her it was a bad idea.  He simply told her to give it time.  So, she did.  She gave him space, but still made it known that she was available for him.  He saw Sai leaving her apartment one morning before the sun came up.  His hair was rumpled, he had an obvious love bite on the side of his neck.  Shikamaru had assumed it had all worked out and waved as the artist past him by.  Two days later Ino had stormed into his apartment and collapsed on his couch with a distant look in her eyes.  Instead of trying to comfort her he rushed her out, telling her Temari and he had plans, he would discuss it later.  Ino didn't argue she smiled weakily at him and nodded as she left.  Alarm bells rang in his head but he only had his own romance on his mind as he shut the door behind her.  Later that night Choji showed up at his apartment holding a very drunk Ino who had passed out with a tear streaked face.  Shikamaru took the woman from Choji and laid her on the couch, tucking her under the blanket that she had deemed hers and let her sleep it off.  The next morning he had found Temari on the couch next to Ino comforting her, and it hit him what a shitty friend he really was.  Temari glared at him from the couch and wrapped Ino up in her arms.  Shikamaru sighed and left the apartment.  Women were troublesome._

"Shikamaru," Gaara's monotone voice echoed as they approached the gates, "I'm glad to see Ino agreed to accompany you."  The Kazekage smiled softly at Ino as she grumbled about sand in her.....

  
"Gaara!"  She squeaked when her eyes fell on him.  "My apologies."  She bowed her head.  He chuckled softly at her.

"Have you met my sister?"  Shikamaru snorted and Ino blushed.

"I have, but I still shouldn't speak like that in front of you."  She bowed again.  

"A Kohona princess."  Another voice echoed out from behind Gaara.  She recognized that voice from briefly working him a time or two, they had become some what of friends during the war and had a minor flirtation.

"Kankuro."  She smiled at the man who approached them.  His purple face paint always enticed her, purple was her favorite color after all.  She noted he had gotten taller and his clothes hugged his muscles just a little tighter now.  She could get used to working next to him.  

"Kankuro, would you please take Ino and show her where you two will be working.  I have some matters to discuss with Shikamaru."  Gaara eyed his brother carefully.  Kankuro smirked and held out a hand to the blond.

"My lady."  His eyes locked on hers.  She smiled sweetly at him and accepted the hand he offered.

Shikamaru suddenly felt like bringing Ino was a big mistake as he watched her pony tail swing in the wind and her laugh danced through the air.  She leaned in a little closer to Kankuro and whispered something in his ear to which he laughed loudly and threw an arm around her.  Fast friends.  Shikamaru really didn't know how he felt about it.

"Your brother... seems to be... interested in Ino."  Shikamaru grumbled as the two disappeared from view.  It wasn't that he had a problem with Ino dating, he just wasn't ready to deal with another week of moping after a heart break.

"She is beautiful, can you blame him?"  Gaara retorted, "He has been warned to be on his best behavior, Temari filled us in on the break up.  Although all my brother gathered was she's single."  Gaara admitted quietly.  "I'm sure Ino can take care of herself."  Shikamaru nodded and turned to the Kazekage.

"She can.  Now, what matter's were there to discuss?"  He raised an eyebrow at the red head.

"There was none."  He shrugged.  "Temari wanted Ino and Kankuro to have some time to themselves."  Shikmaru shot a glare at the Kazekage who was already walking away from him back to the his quarters.  He shoved his hands in his pockets and stomped after him determined to find his meddling girlfriend.

* * *

 

"Oh my god!"  Ino gasped as she looked around the green house.  It was absolutely breathtaking and as she looked at each of the plants she noticed everything in there could hurt, paralyze, or kill you.  The different colored flowers painted the landscape, blues, purples, reds she could stay here for ever.  Green vines climbed the walls and covered the ceilings.  The humidity would normally bother her but she was too lost in the beauty of it.  Her eyes glistened with excitement as she twirled here and there taking in all the things she could.  She would squeak when she noticed something new and shuffle over to it.  There was a single wooden table and two chairs in the center for them to work on but other than that it was nothing but beautiful plants.  Ino decided she would never leave.  Just when she thought she had taken it all in the ceiling started spraying a gently mist around causing her skin to glisten and her hair to stick to her face, she was in heaven standing under the sprinkler.  

Kankuro leaned against the door frame watching her closely.  He had already decided she was beautiful, but watching the way she spun around so gracefully flitting about with a speed only a kunoichi could have, it made his knees weak.  Sai was an idiot he had determined.  When the sprinkler cut on he expected her to grumble about getting wet but she only stopped and turned her face up to the mist and let the water rain down on her as she pushed her hair back from her face.  Focusing on work around her was going to prove difficult.  The fact that she had a sharp tongue and quick wit only added to her charm.   Her laughter echoed through the room as she spun around like a child in a puddle.  The smell of flowers and earth filled the air.  

"This is amazing!"  She chirped as she finally stopped twirling.  "And we get to work in here every day?"  She put her hands on her hips as she waited for his response.

"Yep.  I want to come up with new poisons for my puppets, and antidotes of course."  He chuckled as she squealed again.  

"I think I may love Shikamaru."  She giggled.  Kankuro raised an eyebrow at her.  His hood protecting his face paint from the mist.  She looked at him for a moment and realized how he may have taken it.  "For talking me into coming here."  She laughed.  "I don't actually love him."  She snorted as he still stared on at her confused.  "Plus...."  She stepped closer to him, "I get to work with you."  She ran a finger from his abdomen to his chest and flicked him on the nose as she walked past him and out of the greenhouse.

He watched her hips sway as she walked away.  It was going to be so hard to focus around that woman, he let out a low growl and followed her out the door.

"Do you even know where you're going."  He called to her.

"Not really."  She admitted as she slowed down and allowed him to catch up to her.  The sun had started to sink in the sky, the temperature dropping quickly and the sky turning beautiful hues of orange and purple.  

"Let me bring you to where you'll be staying."  He offered.  She turned her blue eyes back up to him and started to shiver as the dry desert heat turned to a cold chill.

"That's great and all.... but I'm starving."  She admitted rubbing her arms slightly.  

"Well, let me bring you to eat."  He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her along the busy street.  She melted into the heat of his body.   

"I defintely can't love Shikamaru when I think I'm falling for you."  She chirped.  She felt his muscles tense next to her.  She laughed again.

* * *

Shikamaru heard them before he saw them.  "I can't love Shikamaru when I think I'm falling for you."  Her voice was airy as her and Kankuro pushed into the tea shop.  He almost choked on his tea.

Temari turned and saw the way her brother had his arm draped around Ino's waist and smirked.  His eyes had bugged when Ino joked about falling for him and his jaw tensed.  Had her little brother already fallen off the deep end?  Ino turned those killer blue's up at him and laughed lightly as he gazed down at her.  If he hadn't it wouldn't be long.  She then turned to Shikamaru who's eyes were fixed on the two as well.  She watched the way he watched them.

"It's fine Nara."  She reached her hand across the table and gripped his hand.  "She is joking.  My brother may be a flirt, but he won't move that fast.  If he decides to try something with her, it will only be after he is really sure he wants something more long term with her.  He won't hurt her."  She smiled up at him, he was still watching them like an angry older brother.  "Nara.  Let them have fun.  She is a flirt, he is a flirt, this is all just innocent.  He isn't going to cross any lines."  Finally he dropped his gaze from his best friend to his girlfriend.  He gazed into her green eyes and finally nodded before turning his attention back to his own meal.

* * *

 

Kankuro pulled out a chair for Ino who gracefully sat down.  She hadn't noticed Temari or Shikamaru yet, and Kankuro kind of hoped she wouldn't, he was enjoying just having time alone with her.

"What a gentleman."  She purred as she sat down.  He smirked at her.  

"I can be what ever you want me to be darling."  He sat down across from her.

"I wouldn't go saying things like that to me.  You have no idea how far I could take that."  She held his gaze, danger flashing in her eyes.

"Maybe I want to find out."  He replied without missing a beat.  He had expected her to blush and look away but she merely bit her lower lip.  He held back a groan.

"Perhaps..... I will let you."  She smiled.  They were ripped from their teasing when Shikamaru pulled a chair up to their table and glared at him.

"Hi Shika!"  She smiled at the shadow user.

"Ino.  You shouldn't tease people like that."  He retorted still staring a Kankuro.

"We are fine."  She chirped.  "Kankuro and I were just playing.  I can't wait to start working in that greenhouse."  Her eyes took on a dreamy look as she recalled the beautiful room.  Temari was rolling her eyes as she pulled a chair up and sat opposite of Shikamaru.  

"It's like a double date."  Temari smiled sweetly, but her eyes shot lighting at Shikamaru who had yet to stop glaring at Kankuro.

"They aren't on a date Temari."  Shikamaru growled in warning.  

"Maybe we were."  Kankuro retorted back.  Shikamaru snapped his head back to the puppet master.  Ino snorted and laughed.  Kankuro watched as Ino threw her head back and laughed.

"Maybe one day we can."  She finally said as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.  The waiter put tea in front of Ino and Kankuro and placed down the food Kankuro had ordered.  Ino forgot all aspects of being lady like and dove in to her food with vigor, starving from the trip.  Shikamaru's anger had dulled as he watched her tear in to her food like Choji might take it from her.  He laughed.

"Kankuro wouldn't want to date someone who ate like that."  He chuckled.  Ino glared at him but didn't slow down.

"I don't really care how she eats."  Kankuro shrugged as he started to eat his own food.  She turned her eyes up at him as he smirked at her.

Temari watched the whole encounter silently.  Shikamaru rolled his eyes and took Temari's hand across the table.  She ripped her eyes away from her brother to the shadow user and smiled at him.  This was going to be an interesting two months.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll walk her home."  Shikamaru held out a hand to stop Kankuro from following her.  "She's probably tired and if you bring her she will feel the need to stay up and be polite instead of just getting some sleep."  Kankuro looked over Shikamaru's shoulder to where Ino was hugging Temari goodnight.  

"Okay."  Kankuro shrugged.  He walked past Shikamaru and leaned down to Ino and whispered something in her ear.  Shikamaru also didn't miss the light kiss Kankuro placed on her cheek as he turned and walked away.  Ino watched him leave with a light blush across her cheeks.  

"My baby brother is quite the ladies man." Temari laughed as she watched Ino watch him.

"It's not like that."  Ino chuckled.  "We are just playing around, but I do enjoy his company. I'll go wait for Shikamaru on the bench so you two can say a proper good night."  Ino winked at Temari and pranced across the street to the bench.  Shikamaru walked over to Temari and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night."  He whispered softly as he pressed his lips to her forehead.  "I'll stay with Ino in the quarters that your brother set up tonight.  I'll see you in the morning."  

Temari clutched his vest.  "Okay.  Go easy on her."  She smiled and pulled his face down to meet her's.  She kissed him hard and he groaned as he fisted her hair.  

"It's you that needs to worry about me going easy."  He whispered in her ear.  He nipped at her ear lobe and released her.

"Good night Nara."  She smirked and walked in the direction her brother went.

"Good night."  He watched her go before turning his attention back to Ino who had her face turned up to the stars.  "Come on Ino, I'll show where we're staying."  He waved at her to follow him and then shoved his hands in his pockets.  She quickly followed after him.  He noted the goosebumps on her arms and rolled his eyes.  He peeled his vest off and wrapped it around her.  "Have Temari bring you shopping tomorrow."  He grumbled.

"Thanks Shika.  For everything."  She whispered the last part quietly.  He looked down at her.

"Look Ino.  I'm really sorry.  I should have told you I had a bad feeling about Sai."  He finally blurted out.  She looked at him shocked.  Her eyes wide with confusion, her mouth slightly parted as if she wanted to yell at him.  He looked at her through the corner of his eye afraid to make full eye contact.  She watched the way his jaw clenched and her face softened.

"I wouldn't have listened Shika.  The sex was too great.  I was lost in him.  It felt so good to actually be wanted.  Everyone else is paired off and in love, and I'm left standing still."  She kicked at the sand and ran a hand through her long golden hair.  

"I could have gone without the information on your sex life."  He chuckled finally turning to face her. "It's my job to be honest with you.  To protect you.  I promise I won't mess up again."  He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You're not my dad, Shika."  As soon as the words left she felt the ache that they shared.  Both of them had lost their dad's in the war.

"No, you're right.  But I have to protect now that he's gone."  He pulled her a little closer.  "Ino, you and Choji are my family.  I never want either of you to hurt."  She nodded, not knowing what to say at his transparency.  Shikamaru was normally blunt when it came to strategy but he kept his true emotions guarded close to his heart.  She wiped a stray tear from her eye and leaned into him.

"I love you too Shika."  She giggled and then playfully punched him in the shoulder.  He rolled his eyes and then started to lead her up a staircase.  She noticed they were behind the Kazekage tower and assumed this must be where the diplomats were housed.  The hallway was dimly lit as they climbed all the way to fifth floor.  He lead her to the last apartment in the hall and shoved his key in the rust colored door.  He opened it slowly with a creak and stepped back to allow Ino access.  She stepped into the apartment and Shikamaru shut the door quietly behind him, he hung the key up on a hook by the door and flicked on the light.  As the small hallway lit up she saw a tiny shelf meant for shoes, she kicked off her sandals and placed them next to Shikamaru's and let him lead her down the beige colored hall.  She noted the floor was made of clay which was different than what she was used to in Kohona.  The walls were also clay, various pictures of the landscape decorated the walls.  The hall opened up into a large open styled living area.  There was a brown leather couch and one rocking chair with a small stone table in the corner for eating.  There were four wooden chairs around the table with rust colored cushions.  The kitchen had a half wall to separate it from the living room and held all the necessary appliances with a stone counter top.  The apartment itself was small but everything was high end, she decided she rather liked it.  

Shikamaru let her take in her new surroundings before he finally cleared his throat.  "I'll show you to your room."  He finally mumbled as he walked past her and sauntered down another small hallway.  There were three doors he stopped at the first one and opened the door.  "This is normally the room I stay in.  The bathroom is just across the hall."  He opened the door to the bathroom.  Ino gasped when she saw the marble floors and sink.  There was a giant roman style shower and next to it an in floor tub similar to her own but it was much larger, she may never leave Suna.  "This one will be yours."  He opened the last door in the hall and flipped the light on for her.  There was a silver chandalier hanging from the ceiling she noted the metal was shaped in to lillies, a silver vanity with a violet colored chair and large bed with the fluffiest pillows she had ever seen.  The color scheme of the room was completely different than the rest of the apartment.  It was full of violet, lilac and silver, it was like the room was prepared especially for her.  "I told Temari what you may like and she had it prepared."  He finally whispered from the door way.  "I wanted you to feel like home while you were here."  For the third time since she had arrived in Suna she felt blown away.

"It's perfect Shikamaru."  She muttered. She pulled open the wardrobe with intention of unpacking what little she had brought just to gasp again.  There were purple silk night gowns and a beautiful robe already hanging.  "I take it that was you too."  She smiled.

"Well, I knew you would forget pajamas, you always do, then you end up stealing my stuff."  He grumbled.  "Anyway, good night Ino."

"Good night Shikamaru."  She watched as the spikey haired man shut her door and then she squeaked to herself before she launched herself on to the bed.  "I really may never leave."  She hummed and drifted off to sleep before she could change.

 

* * *

"Morning beautiful."

Ino cracked open her eyes to see a cat with face paint smirking at her.  Wait... not a cat, a man with cat ears.  Kankuro.  Ino sat straight up and tried to pull a blanket over her, only to discover she was still laying on top of the blanket and in the clothes she wore yesterday.

"Shit.  Kankuro!"  She cursed as she shot out of the bed and started shuffling around the room looking for a brush.  He chuckled from the chair he sat on in front of her vanity.  "How did you get in?"  

"Temari has a key to all the apartments in this building, she made me a copy so I could wake up for work.  You look fine will you relax."  He snorted as Ino glared at herself in the mirror.

"I'm such a disaster."  She whined.  "Where is Shikamaru?"

"He went to meet Gaara for breakfast, something about briefing him for the council."  Kankuro shrugged and finally decided to put Ino out of her misery handing her the silver brush he had hidden earlier.

She snatched it out of his hands.  "I'll be right back.  Just going to wash up and change."  She grabbed the only other change of clothes she had brought and hurried across the hall to the bathroom.  She took the the quickest shower she had ever taken and noticed Shikamaru had taken the liberty of bringing along her favorite soaps and shampoo.  He really did feel guilty for her heart ache.  She chuckled to herself and decided she would have to talk to him more later.  Once she got out of the shower she decided to forgo her normal hair style and just piled her wet hair on top of her head in a messy style bun.  Lose strands fell around her face but she didn't stop to fix them.  She wrapped her chest as quickly as she could and pulled on the faded purple T shirt she had packed and then yanked on the black leggings.  She looked in the mirror, she was a complete disaster.  She had brought this along with intention of using it for lazy days and cleaning.  She rolled her eyes at her lack of planning.  "It will have to do."  She grumbled as she waltzed down the hall.

She found Kankuro in the kitchen glaring at the contents of the fridge.

"Morning Cat."  She purred as she walked closer to him.

"Did Nara think of everything besides food?" Kankuro grumbled.  Ino looked over Kankuro's shoulder and smiled brightly.  

"Nope, he left me my breakfast."  Ino ducked under Kankuro'a arm and grabbed a bowl with vanilla yogurt and banana, it had a handful of oats and was drizzled with honey.

"That is a snack.  Not a meal."  Kankuro crossed his arms and stared at Ino as she polished off the small breakfast.

"It's what I eat every morning."  Ino said as she licked her spoon clean.  

"That won't do."  He grumbled as he pulled her along out of the apartment.  

"I can walk you know."  She griped as he rolled his eyes at her slow pace and picked her up.  "Kankuro!"  She squealed.  The eyes of the villagers grew wide as he carried the flailing woman through the busy morning streets.   He stopped in front of a tiny food cart and put her down.  He picked up two massive sandwiches and paid the old woman who was smirking at the pair.

"Eat." He barked as he shoved the sandwich in her hand.

"I already did! I'm full."  She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"That ain't enough to feed a baby."  He glared back at her.  "I don't need you passing out while we work."  

Ino wouldn't budge and neither would he so they were left glaring at each other in the street.  Kankuro finally rolled his eyes and took the sandwich from her.  "I'll bring it along and we'll stop for a break at 11:00.  Deal?"  

Ino tapped her foot impatiently and then finally nodded.  "Fine."  

Kankuro chuckled as he wrapped a chakra string around her waist and pulled her along after him.

"Kankuro!!!" She grumbled again, glaring at his back.

* * *

"Where is Kankuro?"  Shikamaru inquired when he noticed the absent sand sibling.

"I sent him to fetch Ino."  Temari smirked.  The frown that crossed Shikamaru's face didn't go unnoticed.  She sighed, "he was going to start identifying all the plants today and come up with ideas."  

"Well... why couldn't you wake her up?"  Shikamaru grumbled.  

"Do you have an issue with my brother."  Temari' voice was calm but her face was dangerous.

"No.  it's just Ino can be... never mind.  It's fine.  Can you take her shopping today."  He finally relented.

"Yes.  My baby brother plans to ask her on a proper date.  She'll need something to wear."

Whatever Shikamaru was about to say was lost when Gaara entered the room, looking tired.  

"Good morning Gaara."  Temari smiled sweetly as Shikamaru glared at his meddling girlfriend.

 


	4. Red-handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru tries to find a balance between protecting his friend and letting her heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Ino sat in the dirt of the greenhouse munching happily on the sandwich that Kankuro had been prepared to force feed her.  He walked over and glanced at the table before shaking his head and handing her a cup of coffee and sitting down next to her.

"Don't like the table?"  He gazed at her as he sipped his coffee.  Ino turned her eyes up at him and smirked.

"We have had different species of moon glow on the table all morning... I'd prefer not to fall in to an eternal slumber."  She winked and then took a long sip out of the coffee he had handed her.

"Fair enough."  He leaned back and started to eat his own sandwich.  

Ino deciding she was entirely too full put her sandwich down on the wrapper and leaned back on her palms, spreading her fingers into the dirt.  She found peace when she was buried in dirt, a trait most would never imagine coming from the normally overly girly ninja, but when she was around plants and dirt she felt like she was home.  She closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence.  Kankuro watched her carefully from the corner of his eye.  He noted the creamy color of her skin that was smudged with dirt along her arms.  The way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.  He watched her long eye lashes flutter shut as she closed those beautiful sky blue eyes.  The small natural pout she had to her pale pink lips.  Everything about her screamed feminine beauty, but if someone watched the way she dove into work elbows deep in mud and heard her banter with those she was close with it was obvious she had a wild side.  She enticed him in ways he couldn't describe.  Finally after the silence grew awkward he cleared his throat and stood.

"Temari wanted to bring you shopping today.  So I guess I should let you go home and get cleaned up."  He held out a hand.  Her smile spread brightly across her face and hit him right in the gut.  This woman was dangerous and she was pulling on his heart like a master puppeteer.

"Walk me home?"  She raised a golden eyebrow.

"Of course."  He smiled and helped her to her feet.  They walked slowly through the winding streets of Suna as the dry desert heat made her forget about the chill the night would bring.  She rambled on about various things, foods she wanted to try, foods she thought were gross, people she missed at home.  People she would love to forget.  He listened to it all, hanging on her every word.  He noted the absence of one name, Sai.  Once they arrived at the apartment she finally paused in her chatter.

"Want to come in for a little bit?  I've talked your ear off the whole way here, the least I can do is make you some tea."  She smiled up at him.  He shifted for a moment, on one hand he very much wanted to extend his time with her, on the other he didn't trust himself to not cross a line he wasn't ready to cross.  She pulled on his arm and looked up at him and all his hesitation crumbled like sand.

"Sure."  He smiled down at her.  "I want to take my paint off anyway, apparently it's not resistant to dirt the way it is to sand."  

She laughed, "I wasn't going to point it out."  She grabbed his hand and pulled him in behind her.  "You can take a shower if you want, I'll get the tea going."  He nodded and grabbed his bag and headed towards the bathroom.

Ino searched the cabinets and found the jasmine tea that Shikamaru had likely purchased for her since he didn't like it.  She smiled, Shikamaru may say she was troublesome but he looked after her.  She hummed to herself and started boiling the water.  When the tea pot started to whistle she quickly turned down the heat and pulled out two cups, she turned to try to find honey and ran smack in to a bare chested Kankuro.

"Ouch."  She grumbled and then looked up at his face.  He had full lips and dark brown eyes that stared down at her.  His disheveled brown hair still had water from the shower dripping down, he had strong masculine features, not overly handsome like Sasuke and Kakashi, more of a rugged handsome like Shikamaru or Yamato.  His nose was wider than most but she found it suited him and a strong jaw line that his face paint normal hid, and his muscles... oh the muscles.  "I like your face."  She finally whispered as she stepped back, a small blush spreading across her face.

"Umm... thanks.  I like yours too."  He smiled down at her.

"No.  I mean... it's just. I've never seen your actual face."  She reached out and touched his cheek, studying every thing she could.

"Oh."  He went quiet for a moment before stepping closer to her.  "Ino... can I kiss you?" His voice was barely a whisper.

She bit her lip for a moment and then nodded.  He lowered his face to hers and placed the tenderest of kisses on her lips.  She gasped slightly and pulled him back kissing him once more.

* * *

 

Shikamaru tossed his sandals on the shoe rack and walked down the hall.  Ino should still be out so he would take inventory in the kitchen and then go shopping.  He was already making mental notes when he turned the corner to find Kankuro shirtless with his hands gripping Ino's waist, and Ino fisting Kankuro's hair as the were lip locked and lost in each other.

After he got over the initial shock a wave of unexplained anger washed through him.  He was going to take it slow huh?  Ino was vulnerable still... Temari had promised Kankuro wouldn't cross lines so quickly and yet here he was ravishing her in the kitchen.  He watched as Ino smiled against Kankuro's lips and pulled him closer.  He saw the way Kankuro's muscles flexed as if trying to hold back.  Finally before he could say a word Kankuro pulled back and rested his forehead gently against Ino's.

"Wow, princess."  He smirked.  Shikamaru tightened his fist and when he saw Kankuro about to lean down again he acted.  His shadows froze them both in place.  "What the hell."  Kankuro growled.  Ino didn't need to turn her head to know what was going on.

"Shikamaru."  She said his name with an air of agitation. "What are you doing?"

"Nara, what the hell."  Kankuro wanted to turn to face him but couldn't so he stayed frozen pressed against Ino.  When he thought about it like that, he didn't really mind.  He turned his attention to the body heat he felt radiating from Ino and smiled deviously.

"Moving a bit quickly aren't we?" Shikamaru growled, noting the look on Kankuro's face and taking into account the way he had frozen them to each other.

Ino rolled her eyes.  "It was just a kiss.  He asked permission first for crying out loud."  Shikamaru dropped his shadows and Ino spun on him, pointing a finger at him.  "Will you STOP acting like a mother hen!"  She spat out.  

Kankuro leaned lazily against the counter, all anger gone when he saw the way Ino ripped into him.  His eyes fell to her very impressive back side and then his eyes caught Shikamaru's who was glaring at him over Ino's shoulders.  He smirked and then went back to shamelessly ogling Ino.  Kankuro honestly had every intention of respecting Ino but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to ruffle the shadow users feathers.

"Shikamaru I'm talking to you!"  She growled when she noticed she had none of his attention.  "Do I act like this when you're around Temari?!"  Shikamaru froze.  No. She didn't.  Then again, Shikamaru had never had his heart broken either, so Ino didn't feel the need to protect him the way he felt it for her.  He was absolutely sure if he showed up to Ino's apartment crying she would be out for blood.

"I'll give you two a chance to talk."  Kankuro finally muttered stepping between the two of them.  He looked down at Ino and wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her up to him.  He pressed his lips hungrily against hers, a move he wouldn't have made 5 minutes ago, but now he was irritated.  "I want to take you on a real date Friday."  He whispered in her ear.  "Pick you up around 7?"  Ino blushed and nodded quickly as Kankuro pecked her on the cheek and turned.  He and Shikamaru shared an unspoken argument and he walked past him and out the door.

Ino wanted to scream at Shikamaru but instead she turned from him and stomped away.  He watched her retreat into the bathroom and slammed the door.  What a drag.  He took ten seconds to breath and calm down.  He knew he was being ridiculous and decided he wanted to make peace with her.

He decided to wait for her in her room. He had fallen asleep before she came in and he woke up to her standing over him wrapped in the purple silk robe he had bought glaring at him.  "I didn't pack enough clothes."  She finally said and then sat down next to him.  "Temari is supposed to come in an hour so we can go shopping."  She was extending him an olive branch.  One he intended to grab a hold of.

"I gave her my card, I'll pay for whatever you buy.  Including make up if you want."  Ino smiled at him but her smile didn't quite touch her eyes.  Shikamaru watched her out of the corner of his eye hoping she would forgive him.

"Sai hurt me.  But it wasn't Sai's fault, it wasn't yours either.  It was mine Shikamaru.  I opened up to him too quickly.  Kankuro is different.  We aren't a couple and aren't rushing to be.  I enjoy his company, but I'm not in love with him, I'm not planning our wedding or naming our children."  She reached out and grabbed his hand.  "You can't keep me from getting hurt all the time Shikamaru.  Just be there for me when I do."  

He studied the woman next to him.  It had been so long since he really looked at her.  Gone was the girlish chub her cheeks used to hold, replaced by raw natural beauty that she often hid under too much make up.  Her eyes sparkled when she smiled in a way he always found he needed to calm himself on days like this.  Her presence always helped him think clearer, although he would never admit it.  She no longer had the Tom boyish figure she used to have and instead had more curves than should be allowed on one woman.  Gaara was right, she was beautiful.  She was his best friend, his safe place.  He needed to be that for her.  Finally he smiled at her and nodded. 

"Okay, I will.  I really will, no matter what I have going on.  Just please don't let him hurt you, and try not to hurt him.  Temari would kill us both."  He chuckled as Ino smiled and laughed too.  Temari followed the laughter down the hall and smiled when she saw whatever arguement her brother had started between them appeared to be over.

"Ready Ino?"  Temari called from the door way.

"Yes!"  She squeaked. "Shikamaru can I borrow one of your shirts?"  

"You always ruin them."  He grumbled but stood up and went to his room anyway he came back and tossed her a green t- shirt that Ino immediately went to work on and transformed into a dress.  She pulled it on over her night gown and then pulled off her night gown and tossed it on the bed.  

"Be back later."  She smiled and followed Temari out of the door.

"Troublesome."  Shikamaru watched the two blond headaches leave and then he decided he was going to cloud watch.

* * *

 

"I don't know Temari... this is a bit much even for me."  Ino squeaked as Temari shoved another dress in the fitting room for her to try.   

"Just try it!  You'll knock my baby brother off his feet."  Temari chuckled.  Ino finally gave in and shut the door.  She pulled the teal silk dress on and took a moment to look at herself.   She wouldn't be able to wear ANYTHING under this.  The fabric hugged her curves nicely.  The silk led up to a sweetheart neck line that attached to a black lace illusion top that secured around her neck.  The back swooped dangerously and the illusion lace continued on to the back, with delicate buttons along her spine.  There was a slit on both side that ended just below her hip bone to allow for movements.  She felt beautiful, scandalous, but beautiful.  She cracked open the door and allowed Temari to enter. 

"This is the one!"  Temari squeaked.  Ino blushed and nodded shyly.  She really did love it, it was a dress for a woman.  A dress to cut the strings to her past.  After completing their shopping for more work clothes and a couple more "nicer" outfits they returned home with arms full of shopping bags and laughing lightly as they unpacked the new treasures in her room. 

Shikamaru heard the commotion and came into the room.  He saw all the empty bags on the floor and automatically regretted approving a shopping spree without his supervision.  Temari slid off the bed and wrapped her arms around him.  

"I think she's forgiven you." She whispered on his ear and kissed the side of his neck.  He groaned and wrapped his arms around her.  He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

"She better."  He griped as Ino finished shoving the last of her make up into the drawer on her vanity.  "Gaara requests your presence tonight, Ino."  He eyed Ino over Temari's head.

"Okay, I'll make my way over now."  She pulled on the new purple coat she had bought and made her way to the door.

"I need to bring her there, I promise we will have some time just the two of us as soon as she gets settled in to a routine."  He apologized to his girlfriend.  

"It's fine Shikamaru.  I understand, I have plans to meet with Baki tonight anyway to discuss new placements for the genin.  I'm already late."  She kissed him and then waved goodbye to Ino.  


	5. He's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara has an unwelcome visitor. Shikamaru catches Kankuro in bed with Ino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

"You didn't have to come with me Shika.  You could have stayed in with Temari." Ino had her head down as she climbed the stairs to Gaara's office.  She felt like she was being a major hurdle in her friends love life.  Shikamaru shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Temari had somewhere to be."  He muttered. It was the truth, although even if she hadn't he knew he would still be here.  Two months ago that would have never been the case, but watching Ino hurt had done something to him and now he felt the need to protect her from the world.  

"Oh. Okay then."  She chirped happily as she paused in front of the Kazekage's office.  "Should I knock?" She whispered to Shikamaru.  Before he could answer Gaara opened the door with his sand.  The red head sat his desk looking sullen.  

"No need.  Please come in."  His monotone voice sounded more tired than normal. 

"Is something wrong, Lord Kazekage?"  Ino raced over to him, reaching out without thinking to see if he had a fever.  She immediately pulled chakra into her hands and started an examination on him. He watched her with an amused expression on his face and waited for her to realize that she had acted too boldly.  When she started to pull at his robes he chuckled softly and she finally took a step back.  "Forgive me."  She squeaked. 

"It's quite alright.  That's exactly what I'd expect from a medic-nin.  Did your exam find me to be in good health."  There was a light teasing in his voice that wasn't normally there. 

"Ermmm. Well you don't have a fever."  Ino blushed redder than Gaara's hair.  "I don't think you're getting enough sleep though."  She added.  He nodded at that.

"I am aware. Unfortunate side effect of being the vessel for he one tail for so long.  That is precisely why I asked you here tonight."  Gaara stood and crossed the room and shut the door.  He gestured to faded brown couch in the corner and Ino sat, he lowered himself next to her.  "I believe that he may be coming back.  Tamer than before, but.... as his chakra reginerates..." his voice trailed off.  

"Why would he reginerate back inside his jinnchurki?  Why not run free?"  Shikamaru questioned from the corner.  "We knew he would eventually come back, as will all the other tailed beasts but..."

"This is the first time a jinnchuriki has still been living when the beast reginerated. Perhaps he is still tied to me.  In any case I could be wrong.  I only notice him when I'm sleeping, it could be a dream.  I want Ino to take a look."  His jade eyes studied Ino, who had fallen quiet.

"As a medic.... or actually in your mind?"  Shikamaru questioned.

"medics have looked.  That won't due."  Gaara waited for Ino's answer.  "You don't have too, I just want to know."  

"I'll do it."  She said firmly.  

"Ino.  This is different than what your used to.  What if he attacks you while your in there."  Shikamaru argued.

"Do you think I can't handle it?"  She glared at him.  

"I don't think you've trained for anything like this!"  He stomped over to her.  "Ino..."

"No Shikamaru!  You always doubt me!  I'm not some delicate flower!  I can and I will do this.  I'll be in and out.  If you can't shut up and let me do this get out!"  She had tears in her eyes.  He always had so little faith in her.  

Shikamaru slouched defeated.  There was no way he was going to leave the room so he had no choice but to sit back and let her go.

"Catch me, Gaara."  She whispered and without further warning she slumped forward. Gaara who was not used to Ino's jutsu froze unable to catch her and Shikamaru shot a shadow foreword and caught her before she fell off the couch.  He huffed and laid her down against Gaara's shoulder and anxiously awaited her return.

* * *

Ino walked through Gaara's memories unable to hold back her tears as she watched him suffer over and over again.  She watched his father reject him, she watched friends reject, he watched Temari fear him.  She watched Kankuro try to love him but Gaara rejected it. She went back too far she concentrated and tried to move foreword.  She watched as Naruto beamed at him.  She laughed when she felt the warmth spread through Gaara's heart at the memory of his first friend.  

She slouched over in pain as the great amounts of guilt that Gaara plagued himself with washed over her.  She screamed out clutching her chest.

"You shouldn't be here."  A deep voice that didn't belong to Gaara echoed.

"Shukaku?"  She panted.  

A small tan creature that resembled a raccoon appeared in front of her.  

"You knew I could be here and came anyway?" He sounded perplexed.  

"Why? Why did you come back to Gaara?"  The raccoon shot foreword and slapped her with his tail sending her backwards.

"Why is it any of your concern?" He growled.  

"He... he is my friend."  She whispered and the raccoon froze.

"Friend?"  The word sounded foreign on his tongue.  "Kurama refers to that Uzamaki brat as his friend."  His voice echoed through her ears and menacing laughter filled her mind.

"Stop."  Her blood ran cold as she shouted at the raccoon.  "Answer me! Why are you back with Gaara?"

"We are tied together.  Now leave."  The raccoon surged foreword and knocked Ino out of Gaara's mind.

* * *

She sat up gasping for air and Gaara gripped her to keep her steady.  

"He's in there."  She leaned her forehead against Gaara for support.  "He said you two are tied together."  A cold sweat glistened on her skin.  Gaara continued to support her and a look of melancholy painted his face.

"I see."  Gaara murmured.  "He hasn't tried to take control yet... he must not be at full capacity."

"I don't think he is.  His presence was small, but powerful.  Give me time and I can try to go in again tomorrow."  She said standing up, her legs buckled and Shikamaru rushed foreword trying to catch her only to have Gaara's sand beat him to the punch.

"You can't!"  Shikamaru argued.

"I can and I will."  Her voice was laced with ice and venom.  Gaara moved forward and picked Ino up carefully.  Shikamaru stood back and watched helplessly as the Kazekage carried Ino out of the room.  "Kazekage where?"  Her voice trailed off as her eyes connected with Kankuro.

"Take her home.  Allow her to rest tomorrow, I'll need her help tomorrow."  He handed her gently over to Kankuro who clutched her to his chest.

"What happened?"  He whispered as Ino started to shiver in his arms.

"He's back."  Gaara replied before turning away and going back to his office and slamming the door.

Kankuro looked down at the woman in his arms and then turned and ran towards her apartment.  

Gaara stood in front of Shikamaru who was shaking with anger.

"Gaara.... I understand the position you're in but Ino..."

"Is much stronger than you think!"  Gaara cut him off.

"You don't know her like I do!"  Shikamaru growled.  "None of you do!"

"And yet I see her so much better than you."  Gaara growled.  "She wants you to acknowledge her as an equal.  Although I think she surpassed you."

"I know she has!  And it scares the shit out of me.  She's like a sister to me."  Shikamaru finally admitted.  His hands clenched into fists.

"Are you sure about that Nara?"  Gaara's voice was calm again.  

"What is that supposed to mean?"  Shikamaru growled.

"For a genius, you're dense.  Look I don't want to put her in danger, if she doesn't want to go back in there I won't force her, but if she is willing to help me learn more... I would appreciate it.  Not just for me but for my people, I can't go back to who I was."  He held his face in his hands.

"I.... I understand."  Shikamaru looked at the man before him who appeared broken.  "I will support whatever decision she makes.  Good night Gaara."  Shikamaru left the Kazekage behind and rushed in to the cool desert night to try to clear his head.

 

 

He had no idea what Gaara was implying, he hated the thought of Ino poking around in a person who housed an untamed tailed beast, he hated Sai somehow this was all his fault, he hated Kankuro for... well he really didn't know why but he hated him.  He let out a frustrated scream and found himself wandering along the deserted desert streets.

* * *

"He treats me like a child!"  Ino sobbed into Kankuro's chest.  Kankuro didn't know when she woke up but she woke up pissed at Shikamaru.  He pulled her close to him and stroked her hair gently.  He didn't say a word he only let her work out her frustrations on him.  She clutched his sweatshirt and buried her face further into him.  "He was always the smartest, so freaking lazy but everything comes so damn easy for him!  He made jonin before all of us.  He thinks he's better than me but he respects Choji!  He acts like I'm so much trouble."  She didn't know why it was all pouring out but it was.  She slammed her fist against Kankuro's chest and continued.

"He pitied me! That's why he brought me along.  He didn't think I'd actually be useful but he wanted to make up for being a shitty friend.  Even Sai respects me more than him.  He only ever acknowledges Temari."  The word vomit kept coming.  Kankuro looked down at her with her puffy face and still found her beautiful even if she was using him as a tissue and punching bag.  He pulled her blanket over them and laid down pulling her with him.  He pressed soft kisses to her forehead as she relaxed on him.  "Kankuro... stay tonight."  She whispered.

He simply nodded and rolled her over and snuggled up to her back.  He kissed her neck softly but when she shivered he stopped, not wanting to cross a line with her when her emotions where a mess.  He simply pressed one last kiss to her hair.  "Sleep now."  She nodded and soon after he felt her heavy breathing, he sat up and stroked the hair from her face and placed one last kiss on her cheek before he cuddled her closer and drifted to sleep, the candle he lit still burning.

* * *

He walked into the apartment he was sharing with Ino feeling like shit.  His head pounding and semi drunk off of sake.  He smelled of cigarette smoke from the cigarettes he chained smoked as he paced.  Finally after he felt the headache growing he sighed in defeat paid his tab and went home.  He peeled off his shoes and vest, stumbling down the hall. 

He noticed Ino had left her door open and small light was illuminating the way.  She had probably carelessly left a candle lit he grumbled.  He stumbled into her room and was about to blow out the candle when he noticed the lump that should have been Ino was much larger.  

He paused for a moment trying to sober is brain.  Ino didn't have brown hair, and she normally didn't sleep in black sweat shirts.  He stepped closer and saw blond hair spread out on the pillow.  For a moment he was relieved, Ino had come home and she was safe.  Then the relief faded wrapped around Ino was Kankuro, holding her close to his chest as she was snuggled up her back pressed firmly against to him, mouth open taking soft breaths.  That bastard had crawled into bed with her!  Anger boiled up in him again, the he calmed, Ino was still wearing the same clothes she was wearing when he last saw her, her shoes were placed haphazardly on the floor, something she would never have done, Kankuro must have taken them off for her.  His shoes were next to hers and he had her firmly secured in his arms, oblivious to the shadow user glaring in the night.  Shikamaru shook his head and blew out the candle, he would talk it out with her in the morning tonight he needed sleep.  He shut the door behind him and waltzed into his room.  He peeled off his shirt and threw his pants off in the corner and slid under his blankets.  Before he drifted all the way to sleep his door creaked open and shut softly.  He rolled over in time to see Temari slipping into the bed next to him.  He normally would have reached out and pulled her closer to him but he just gave her a weak smile and closed his eyes. 

* * *

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ino rolled over and reached for her pillow only to feel the solid chest next to her.  She peeled open her eyes and saw Kankuro asleep next to her.  He had one arm secured around her waist and the other curled under his head.  His mouth hung open slightly as he took slow steady breaths.  She giggled when she realized he must have truly been there all night.  The blanket lay bunched around his hips and at some point he had peeled off his sweatshirt and thrown it on the floor, laying now in a plain black t shirt with a standard shinobi mesh shirt.  He had also gotten up at some point during the night to take off his face paint.  She shamelessly studied him as he slept and then curled in the crook of his arm.  She listened to his steady breathing and allowed sleep to take her again.

Kankuro had felt her move, a part of him had hoped she wasn't getting out of the bed, another part was slowly realizing his arm was asleep and he needed to move.  He rolled over and carefully pulled his arm out from under her only to move to the other side of the bed and slip his other arm under her head and pull her tightly to his chest.  Her hair smelled like lavender as it fell on his face.  He found it was becoming his favorite scent.  He kissed her lightly on the cheek and laid back down to enjoy the quiet morning.  

"Good morning."  Ino whispered as she felt him pull her closer.

"Morning."  Kankuro replied, planting a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

"Mmm.... that's a dangerous thing to do, Kankuro."  His name rolled off her tongue like honey and he found he really liked it when she said his name.

He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her over his chest in a bear hug and tickled her.  Her laughter echoed around the room and down the hall.

* * *

 

Shikamaru sat up in his bed, feeling his head pounding.  He quietly got up, trying not to disturb Temari who was still slumbering next to him.  He pulled a blanket over her sun kissed skin and leaned down and kissed her cheek before tip toeing down the hall.  He pulled a glass from the cabinet and gulped down water before hunting down aspirin.  He vaguely recalled fighting with Ino... and Gaara before drowning his sorrows in sake.  He needed to talk to Ino.  Right on cue her laughter rang through the halls. 

"Kankuro!!! Stop!" She squealed.

"I can't hear you princess."  Kankuro chuckled as Ino continued to squeal.

The memory of finding her asleep with Kankuro wrapped around her flashed in his head.  He suddenly wasn't feeling very apologetic.  Ignoring his state of undress he stomped down the hall and into her room.  He found Ino pinned down by Kankuro.  She appeared to be being held by chakra strings and her body squirmed as Kankuro's fingers worked over the curve of waist, illiciting squeals from the tickling torment.  Shikamaru cleared his throat but it didn't stop the playful banter happening in front of his eyes.  

Ino's shirt had started to ride up from her squirming and Kankuro now held bare flesh in his hands.  She thrashed under him and her pelvis inadverntly rubbed against his and he froze.  His eyes staring down at her became hungry.  Ino noted the change in his face and narrowed her eyes at him before she teasingly licked her lips.  Kankuro tightened his grip on her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I would be careful with that kind of teasing princess.  I have you tied down."  His voice held a certain huskiness that she hadn't heard from him before.

Ino's baby blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she arched her back and let his name roll from her lips.  "Kank-u-ro."  A slight moan to the last syllable.  It had been at least a month since Sai had last touched her and she found herself longing to feel wanted again.  

Shikamaru had watched the display long enough and he could tell by the way Kankuro's jaw was clenched if he didn't step in now, Ino may do something she'd regret.  He reasoned that he was protecting her when the arrogant words spilled from him lips.

"Innocent flirting huh?"  Kankuro let out a long groan and dropped his head to Ino's shoulder. Ino peered over Kankuro to see Shikamaru standing in nothing but gray boxer briefs and his hair tumbling down his shoulders.  His muscles flexed as he walked closer to them.

"Why are you in my room half naked Shika?"  Ino sounded annoyed at being interrupted. Kankuro having heard Ino's question sat up beside her and glared at him.  Shikamaru not missing a beat smirked at him and puffed his chest up.

"Well, I had come to apologize for last night, but you seem to be otherwise distracted."  He didn't take his eyes off of Kankuro and Kankuro didn't take his eyes off of him. 

"Do we have a problem Nara?"  Kankuro was growing tired of the looks Shikamaru kept throwing his way.

"Only that you seem to have a thing for taking advantage of emotionally vulnerable women.". Shikamaru stepped closer to the bed and reached down grabbing Ino and pulling her up.  Ino who was glaring at him the whole time ended up being shielded by Shikamaru away from Kankuro's eyes. 

"Shikamaru the only person hurting me emotionally is you!"  She growled.  "Kankuro stayed last night because I asked him to!  He didn't touch me.  We slept!  I cried over you and he stayed.  Why do you doubt me constantly? Doubt my ability, doubt my judgement, doubt my strength!"  Her voice started cracking.  

Shikamaru turned to her and saw the look in her eyes.  The same look she had given him when he sent her away that night.  His shoulders slumped and he couldn't help himself, he reached out and wrapped her in his arms.  

"I don't doubt you." His voice was low but Kankuro could hear him.  "I worry about you, but I know you're capable Ino.  Please forgive me.  I just... I don't want bury you next to your dad, and I don't want to lose who you are right now because of heart break."  He pulled her tighter against his chest.  Ino who had been trying not to forgive him crumbled.

she wrapped her arms around him too, just as Temari wrapped in a sheet came and sat on the bed next to her brother. 

"They kiss and make up?"  She smirked.  Kankuro who was trying not to be jealous of the way Ino was clinging to Shikamaru grunted in response.

"Shika... please please stop being so over bearing!  Stick to being you, too lazy to care.  I know you will always be there for me.  You're going to ruin our friendship at this rate."  She chuckled against his chest.

"What a drag."  His voice was lighter now.  He pressed a friendly kiss to her forehead and released her.  "Fine."  He ruffled her hair.  "But you..." he whirled around on Kankuro, "need to treat her like a gentlemen or I swear to Kami me and Choji will end you."  

"Shikamaru!"  Ino punched him.

"I'm done, I'm done!"  He raised his hands up in surrender.  "Come on Temari."  He walked over to the bed and scooped up his girlfriend, who was trying her best not to lose the sheet she had wrapped around her. 

"I'll be over later to help you get ready for your date!"  She called as Shikamaru kicked his own door shut.

* * *

Kankuro held Ino's hand as they walked into Gaara's office.  Gaara was pacing back and forth impatiently as they entered, his jade eyes locked on to Ino as soon as she walked in.

"Ino!"  His voice was an octave higher than normal.  "You weren't scared away?"  He took a moment to collect himself and stepped closer to her, he reached out and grasped her free hand.  "Thank you."

Ino gaped at the Kazekage.  He always had a sense of power that followed him everywhere but the man who stood in front of her now was vulnerable and scared.  She smiled at him, releasing Kankuro's hand and touched Gaara's cheek, "We're going to figure this out together."  Gaara's eyes widened and he let his mouth fall open before closing it again.  He finally nodded.  

"I am glad to hear it.  Unfortunately there is an urgent matter that needs my attention, I will be gone for the weekend.  Can we resume when I return?"  He clenched his free hand and then finally let Ino's go.

"Yes." She smiled at him.

Then Gaara did something that was so un-Gaara like Kankuro squeaked.  He reached out and wrapped Ino in a hug, yanking her to his chest and he quietly cried against her head.  "Thank you!" 

Ino was frozen in shock, but she finally stoked his red hair and reassured him.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru sat on the couch staring at the wall while Temari and Ino's laughter wafted down the hall.  He chuckled to himself and everything felt right in the world.  He and Ino had finally made peace, Temari was helping Ino settle in to Suna, and currently Kankuro was no where to be seen.  

"My baby brother is going to need his hands tied together to control himself."  Temari's voice could be heard.

"I'm not sure I want him to control himself."  Ino laughed in retort.

Shikamaru grumbled and got to his feet as a knock on the door interrupted his bliss.  He pulled open the door and saw Kankuro without face paint standing in front of him with lilys in his hand.  He noticed that Kankuro had taken the time to put on a suit although he left the top buttons of his dress shirt undone and the black tie was loose, it was obvious he was nervous.  Shikamaru stepped back and allowed Kankuro to pass.  

"They've been in there for hours.  I would just wait here if I were you, wouldn't want to ruin Ino's grand entrance."  Shikamaru chuckled.  Kankuro nodded and sat down nervously on the couch.  "Sake?"  Shikamaru offered.  Kankuro nodded again.  Shikamaru pulled the glasses out and poured a glass for himself and a glass for Kankuro and returned to his perch on the couch.  He handed the glass to Kankuro who immediately took a big gulp and coughed. "Nervous? It's just Ino, relax."  Shikamaru slapped his shoulder and offered a forced smile.  Kankuro nodded again and gulped the drink in his hand.  Shikamaru sipped it slowly and eyed the man next to him.  He really didn't see why Ino was so infatuated with him, his hair was unruly, he was crass when he spoke, he wasn't anywhere near the delicate beauty Sai had been.  Kankuro shifted on the couch again and let out a long sigh.  "What are your plans?"  Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"I've been working all day with Gaara.  I hope she likes it."  Kankuro said cryptically.  "Shikamaru.... I know we haven't exactly been getting along but... I do care about her.  I want to see where this goes."  Kankuro glanced at the man next to him.  He knew how much Shikamaru meant to Ino, he needed to respect him if he wanted her.  "I promise I will treat her how she deserves."  Brown eyes met brown.  Shikamaru stared back at Kankuro and nodded slowly.  

"Whelp, it's all settled then."  Shikamaru grinned.  "Ino, Kankuro is here."  He yelled down the hall.  

"Perfect!"  Temari yelled back, then there was inaudible whispers and a slight groan from Ino.  "No! I go first I have to see my brother's face!"  Temari chuckled and hurried to join her brother and Shikamaru.  "You ready?" She raised an eyebrow at Kankuro who nodded and stood.  "You sure you want to stand?"  She joked.  Kankuro glared at her.  "Alright.  Come on out Ino."  Temari called.  Ino could be heard taking a deep breath and then her shoes clicked on the stone floor as she came up into view.  Shikamaru waited for her to appear along with Kankuro, curious as to what the fuss was about.  When he saw her he spit his sake out and his jaw dropped.  Kankuro was completely still, wide eyed and clenching the flowers in his hands.  Suddenly Shikamaru felt sick to his stomach.

"Ino..." Kankuro whispered.  She blushed and stared back at him.  The dress she wore clung to her curves, the same teal dress Temari had forced her to try on.  Her hair had been left flowing down her back and tumbling around her shoulders, Temari had put soft curls in it.  Her cheeks had a slightly dusty pink painted on them, her lips a similar color, Temari had painted her eyes so that those baby blues popped even more.  When she stepped towards Kankuro the black heels clicked and her long legs could be seen from the slit.  Despite the fact that it covered all the necessary parts, the way it hung left little to the imagination and she looked stunning.  

Shikamaru who had been speechless up to that point cleared his throat.  "You will ermmm...." he rubbed the back of his neck, "need a coat."  He reminded her.  He raced past her down the hall and went to her room.  He tore open the wardrobe and searched through it's contents, when he couldn't find a coat that would cover her up from view he darted into his room and came out with his own.  "Here."  He went to put it around her shoulders when Temari glared at him.

"Do not wrinkle her dress with that!  She has a wrap to use."  Temari handed Kankuro the black silk wrap they had picked out.  Ino turned her back towards Kankuro and he wrapped it around her shoulders and let his hands fall down to her waist, he pulled her closer to him and placed a soft kiss at the nape of her neck.  Tonight.... he needed to control himself, but he didn't know how much more control he had.  She smelled like lavender, and he already knew her lips tasted like honey, they way she looked tonight made his knees buckle, and his head spin.  He wanted to carry her back to her room right then..... he finally let his eyes be torn from Ino to Shikamaru who looked as if he was calculating 1000 ways to kill Kankuro.  "Have fun tonight you two.... don't do anything I wouldn't do."  Temari smirked at the blushing pair.

"That doesn't leave much out."  Kankuro grumbled.  Temari winked at him.

"Exactly."  She gripped Ino's hand.  "Forget about that pretty boy, have some fun tonight."  With that she pulled Shikamaru's arm and tried to pull him along with her.

"Take things slow Ino."  Shikamaru whispered.  Ino smiled at him and leaned forward quickly placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be fine, Shika."  She turned to Kankuro, "ready?"

Kankuro smiled.  "Damn right I am."  He pulled her closer to him and drug her down the hall and out the door, leaving Shikamaru and Temari behind.

"I don't see how she wore chest bindings with that dress." He grumbled to Temari as he lit a cigarette.  He puffed it slowly and nursed the sake in his hand.  Temari laughed and shook her head.

"She didn't.  She isn't wearing anything under that dress."  Her voice was light, but Shikamaru heard implication.

"Like hell."  Shikamaru grumbled and stood up, Temari reached out and grabbed him.

"Let them be.  Let's do something here."  She ran her finger up his arm and flicked his nose.  "Relax."  Shikamaru downed the rest of his glass.  

"I'm just going to go to bed."  He mumbled and stomped down the hall.  Temari sighed and followed after him. 

 

* * *

 

Kankuro led Ino out of the city.  The stars sparkled in the night sky as the chilly air nipped at their cheeks.  Ino stayed quiet and enjoyed the feeling of Kankuro pressed against her.  She didn't care where they were going, as long as she could get to know more about the man next to her.  He stopped in front of a giant dome that appeared to be made from sand.  He pointed his hand to the opening and bowed.  "After you."  He flashed her a grin that would have rivaled Kiba's.  She smiled and went ahead in front of him.  

She was left speechless once again.  These Suna boys knew how to surprise a girl. The sand dome was lit by torch light that made the sand sparkle in the fire light.  There was a small stone fire pit in the middle with a table and chairs that were made from sand, it was decorated with a fine linen and set for two.  Kankuro flicked his wrist and a puppet that was in the corner came to life.  "This is beautiful Kankuro."  Ino watched as the puppet readied the table.

"This is Crow, and he will be our waited this evening."  Kankuro smiled at her, while working his fingers to control Crow.  The puppet waited as Ino sat and then laid a napkin over her lap, it poured a glass of white wine for her and Kankuro before pulling the lid off their meals.  There was a mixture of sushi's on the plates in front of them.   Ino smiled at Kankuro's thoughtfulness.

"Thanks for the food."  She reached across the table and gripped the hand that wasn't controlling Crow.  

"That will be all Crow."  Kankuro smirked and then he seated Crow in the corner.  "I tried to think of all the restuarants around... but none of them felt right, so Gaara helped me with this."  He waved his hands around.  His voice sounded confident but the blush on his cheeks made him seem nervous.

"It's perfect."   She popped a piece of sushi into her mouth and her eyes rolled back.  "This is delicous Kankuro!"  

"You think so?  I made all the food while Gaara was building this."  The way his eyes lit up made Ino smile brighter.

"Are you trying to marry me Kankuro?"  She joked as she sipped her wine.

"Maybe."  He smirked back at her finally allowing himself to relax.  He started to eat his food and the two settled into a comfortable silence.  Ino stole glances at Kankuro from across the table, and Kankuro shamelessly stared at her.  "You really look good enough to eat."  He finally said. 

".... hmm, do I?"  The twinkle in her eye was dangerous.  

"Yes."  He whispered before leaning over the table and capturing her lips with his own.  She opened up to him immediately and deepened the kiss.  Her hands gripped the front of his shirt, clinging to him.  Kankuro had both hands gripping the table for support.  He kissed her until his lungs hurt and then he finally released her lips.  She stared at him with face flushed, and lipstick gone from the force of his kiss.  "It's getting late... I should get you back before Shikamaru loses a gasket."  Kankuro whispered.  

Ino laughed.  "You're probably right."  She stood quietly and kicked off her shoes.  "These are killing me."  She whined.  Kankuro stood and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. 

"I'll carry you home." Ino rewarded him by resting her head on the crook of his shoulder and nibbling on his neck.  The wine making her braver.  "Ino..."  Kankuro's voice held a warning to it.  

"hmm?"  She hummed as she let her tongue taste his skin.  The grip he had on her tightened.  

"Ino, I am trying to be a good man....."  he grumbled again.  Ino finally relented laughing slightly as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Fine."  She pouted, but her eyes admired the mark she left on him, he would likely find it in the morning.  He stopped at the door to her apartment and let her feet touch the ground.  

"Good night."  He whispered as he pushed the hair back from her face.  

"Goodnight."  She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly at first.  When she felt his arms wrap around her she sucked in his bottom lip, letting her teeth graze his flesh and then running her tongue run across the sensitive skin.  He groaned into the kiss and his hands gripped her waist forcing her to the door.  Her back connected with cool door loudly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  He wedged his leg in between her thighs and held in place as he kissed her harder.  She tugged at his hair and then released his lips to tilt her head back to catch some air, Kankuro took the opportunity let his lips taste the skin along her jaw and neck, before capturing her lips again.  Ino ground herself against him urging him on, just as Kankuro's last bit of control was about to snap, Shikamaru opened the door, and Ino tumbled inside and Kankuro landed on top of her.  They sat nose to nose panting and pressed against one another, completely ignoring Shikamaru glaring down at them.

"Have a good night?"  Shikamaru finally asked. 

"You bet."  Kankuro responded and helped Ino to her feet.  "Catch ya later."  He kissed her cheek and then whirled out of the door.  Shikamaru slammed it behind him and then retreated back to his room, leaving Ino blushing in the hall glued to the spot Kankuro left her in. 


	8. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****SMUT*****************  
> Kankuro finally lets go and gives Ino what she has been begging for................................................................  
> Shikamaru is close to madness

Shikamaru slammed his door and flung himself on the bed.  Temari grumbled when she felt his weight return and sat up.  She blinked for a moment adjusting to the light that was now turned on and stared at her boyfriend's face, she could tell he was troubled.

"Ino make it home?"  Her voice was laced with sleep.

"Humph.  Your brother made sure to bring her ALL the way home... I'm pretty sure he would have taken her against the door."  Shikamaru growled as he lit a cigarette.  He inhaled deeply and then let the smoke circle the air around him, calming his nerves.  He didn't know what was wrong with him, something about seeing Ino dressed like that... and the way Kankuro looked at her.... the way her soft moan had echoed through the door, the way Kankuro had gripped her waist and.... fuck what was wrong with him?  He inhaled again.  Clamping his eyes shut and clenching his fist that wasn't holding the cigarette.

"Ino probably would have appreciated that."  Temari chuckled and sat up, pressing herself firmly against his back and resting her cheek on his skin.  

"Will you stop that!  Ino isn't some sex fiend.  She should be treated better."  Shikamaru snapped and stood up, pulling out of her grasp.  "She just got out of a shitty relationship and you are in such a hurry to push her into bed with your brother, who probably is just trying to get a quick lay!"  His brown eyes shot flames at Temari who was clenching her jaw in anger staring back at him. Her forest green eyes darkened as she stood.  

"You didn't seem to mind when you had me up against a wall!"  Temari growled.  "I don't know what is wrong with you but you need to figure it out!  Do you not think a Suna shinobi is good enough for her? Or is it just because he's my brother?"  In the midst of her rant she had already pulled back on her clothes that she had discarded on the floor.   "At least SOMEONE would be getting laid because Kami knows you haven't bothered to touch me in weeks!  I am going to help Baki, later."  With that she marched out the door and left Shikamaru speechless standing by his bed, still puffing a cigarette.

Shikamaru tried to lay on his bed and think about what was really bothering him but all that kept coming to mind was the image of Ino's face flushed with need, hair disheveled, eyes glazed over the want.  He didn't want her to hurt anymore, he was just protecting her..... right?

* * *

Kankuro had let himself into the apartment Ino and Shikamaru shared, slipping as quietly as he could down the hall and into Ino's room.  He took a moment to just admire the way her hair was fanned out across the violet pillow.  Her face completely relaxed lost in sleep.  The violet night gown she was had slipped off her shoulders leaving her looking even more beautiful.  Her soft lips parted, he remembered the way they felt pressed against his own.  He didn't know what he felt for her, but he knew he desired her.  He shook his head and tried to regain composure.  He had come to wake her for work, Gaara had sent word he was on his way home and wanted a sleeping potion made for the next time Ino went in to his mind to try to discover what was going on with the one tail.  He would be home that evening and expected her to try, they had a long day ahead, coming up with something strong enough to put Gaara out was not going to be easy.

Finally he approached her bed, he thought about waking her with a soft kiss but today, they were on buisness, he would treat her as such.  He opened her wardrobe and pulled out an outfit for her setting it on her vanity before going down the hall and deciding to make her coffee and a real breakfast.  He had just pulled a pan out of the cupboard when Shikamaru emerged from his room.  Kankuro looked over his shoulder and saw the sleepy shadow user glaring at him, that had become his new face.  

"Morning."  Kankuro said cheerfully.  

"I see you put your make up on today."  Shikamaru grumbled as he pushed past Kankuro to get his own cup of coffee.

"That's for Ino."  Kankuro grumbled as Shikamaru slurped on the hot beverage.  Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the puppet user.

"There is enough for two."  Shikamaru smirked before going back down the hall with coffee in his hands.  Kankuro rolled his eyes again and set to work starting to cook.  

* * *

 

"Morning Ino."  Shikamaru smirked as he went into her room and closed the door.  "I brought you coffee as a peace offering."  Ino cracked open her blue eyes and looked up at Shikamaru who was smiling down at her.  His hair pulled back into it's normal pineapple style and his jonin pants on.  His tanned skin rippled as he moved from where he neglected to wear his shirt.  He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but right now, he finally just looked like Shikamaru, whatever grudge he had been holding was no longer in his eyes.... for the moment.  She smiled up at him and sat up slowly.  The blanket fell from her body and the night gown clung to her body as she sipped the coffee slowly, not a care at... and clearly not caring that Shikamaru was in fact a man, with needs.

"Thanks, Shika."  She sipped the coffee again and let her eyes roll back,  "mmmm it's perfect."  She leaned on his shoulder.  "I'm glad I came here Shikamaru, you're always there for me."  She kissed his cheek and stood up.  Her silk nightgown shifted as she walked revealing her toned thighs that Shikamaru found his gaze landing on.  He watched her for a moment and then the force of her words hit him, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Kankuro made the coffee.  He's waiting for you, I think he has breakfast ready for you too."  Ino blushed.

"Kankuro?  He's here!"  Shikamaru noticed the blush on her cheeks and rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome."  He mumbled and then left her room.  

* * *

Kankuro and Ino walked into the green house together after sharing breakfast. Ino had her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, the flirtatious man she had been about to let take her the night before was treating her like she was nothing more than a coworker.  She fiddled with edge of her skirt as he set up the table with vials and beakers to being their work.  Kankuro noticed the distance Ino had left between them and became puzzled as well.  Maybe he was reading too much into it.  He shook his head and kept working.  Ino watched him move and finally shook her head, if he wanted to be all business so could she, maybe the date didn't go as well as she had thought.  

"Here."  She murmured handing him lavender.  

"What's this?"  Kankuro raised his painted eyebrow at her.

"It will help enhance the nightshade we are going to use in the sleeping potion, I only have a little bit so we can't add it until we have the right mixture."  She explained quietly.  Kankuro nodded and took the flowers from her.  

"Okay."  He smiled softly at her, when her fingers grazed his hand, he felt that familiar tug in his heart.  He had to focus, for Gaara.   "We'll start with the strongest mix I know of and then tweak it, if that's okay with you."  Ino simply nodded and walked around the greenhouse collecting the flowers and herbs that were on Kankuro's list.  Kankuro watched her blond hair sway as she walked and the distant look on her face.  He wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless, but he assumed she was just focusing on work.  He pushed his sleeves up and started to crush some of the dried herbs as Ino lit the flame under the beaker.  

"Not like that!"  She snapped, she ripped the herbs out of his hand.  "You're going to dry them out!!!"  She rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath.  His eyes widened and he held back a growl, he hated it when people snatched things out of his hands.  Ino stuck her tongue out and focused on her task.  He rolled his eyes and he stomped away and went to find the next item on the ingredient list.  The two worked mixing several potions and leaving them to boil, but hours later they didn't feel like they had made any progress.

Kankuro punched the table and stomped into the corner to hide his face paint as the sprinkler turned on again.  Ino stayed where she was determined to make a breakthrough as the mist started to dampen her skin.  She looked at their calculations and finally something hit her, they hadn't added the lavender yet to a single mixture... she picked up the strongest batch and added sake, honey, chamomile, a splash of vanilla and then finally the lavender.  The mist started to make the glass fog as she finally stood back and smiled.

"I think this is it Kankuro!"  She squealed, delighted at her break through.  The potion turned a dark midnight purple.  Kankuro approached the table, wiping his paint off with his sleeve as he went.

"You did it!"  He picked her up and spun her around and she threw her head back in laughter.  He watched the smile on her face and his resolve broke.  He put her down gently and took the potion from her and carried it over to the wall.  He placed it down next to his bag and then set the sprinkler to stay on instead of turning off.  

"Kankuro?"  Ino raised an eyebrow at her and then.... he was on her again.  

His lips were everywhere, her lips, her cheeks, her neck, she couldn't keep up.  She reached forward and clung to his shirt as he used his mouth to drive her insane.  She was completely confused, he had been nothing but professional all day and now.... here he was ravishing her as the sprinkler rained down on them and the humidity fogged the glass obscuring them from passerbys.  She couldn't bring herself to care as he nipped at her neck and rolled his tongue across her lips.  Finally gaining some wits about her she captured his lips with her own, plummeting her tongue into his mouth and exploring every inch she could.  His hands finally joined the action roughly grabbing the zipper on the front of her shirt and yanking it down.  Her chest bindings kept her hidden from view and he let his hands drop to her sides.  He let his fingertips caress her skin as she finally released his lips for air.  She sat gasping as he stared down at her, all of his face paint was gone and his eyes were hungry.

"Ino.... if we keep going much longer I won't be able to stop."  He panted and rested his forehead against her own.  She gave him a devilish grin and attached her lips to his neck biting down hard.

"I haven't wanted to stop since you started."  She murmured against his ear.  Kankuro let out a low rumble in his chest and then he gave in.  His hands worked the bindings that were keeping Ino from being free.  When Ino's breasts finally sprang free Kankuro stopped his motions, letting his eyes take in the sight before him.  She had droplets of water all over her pale skin, her breasts were the perfect size, perky and small pink nipples taunting him in the steam.  Her hair was damp and clinging to her face and her chest rose and fell as she waited for his next move.  "Are you going to touch me?"  Ino finally asked placing her hands on his hips.  Kankuro swallowed hard and then stepped forward again dropping his mouth to take in her left breast.  She gasped and gripped his hair hard.

His tongue swirled around taunting and teasing her until he started to suckle her.  Her knees felt like they wanted to give out, as if reading her mind he wrapped her legs around him, releasing her breast with a wet pop and moved her onto the table.... never noticing the fact that they had a one man audience.  Kankuro lifted Ino's legs to his shoulders and dropped to his knees in front of her.  He kissed her thighs gently as he worked his way towards her heat.  His hands ran up the outside of her thighs and then slowly peeled off the white lace panties that were keeping Kankuro from his destination.  She arched up and allowed him to drag them completely off of her.  Kankuro wasted no time in tasting her honey.  He stuck his tongue out and lapped at her pearl eagerly not bothering to start slow.  She moaned as he nipped at her gently with his teeth and swirled his tongue in such a wicked way her toes curled.  Her skirt bunched up around her hips as he worked her with his tongue.  

"Fuck.... Kankuro."  She moaned out as he devoured her on their work table.  He chuckled at her wanton sounds and they urged him on, he couldn't ignore the throb in his own pants any longer and he sprung himself free, he took his fingers and caputred the juices that were leaking from her, he then pumped his own cock as he ate her.  He paused for a moment letting her breath and stood.

"Do you see what you've done to me?"  His voice was low and husky as he waited for her eyes to open.  She opened her eyes and saw him standing before her, still mostly clothed pumping himself at the sight of her spread out before him, it turned her on in ways she couldn't describe.  "Do you see how far you've pushed me.  I'm going to take you here... right now... on this table, as hard as you can handle."  He murmured.  

"Kankuro...."  Ino panted, dropping her hand between her legs unable to take the loss of friction anymore.  Kankuro's eyes widened as he watched her dip her fingers inside herself and throw her head back as she watched him pump his own cock.  

"You want this?"  He finally whispered.

"Yes."  She was about to open her eyes when Kankuro ripped her wrist away from her sweet sex and pushed in slowly.  "Fuck."  Ino arched against him and wrapped her legs around him.  

"We have to go quickly.... someone may come looking for us soon."  He growled out in her ear as he started to move in her.

"Go as fast as you want."  Her voice was needy, Sai was longer, but the girth that Kankuro had stretched her in such a delicious way. There was no love involved in this, she wouldn't fool herself into thinking there was.  Attraction yes, there was something just so wonderful about Kankuro and his presence but this... this felt sooo good.  He moved in her slowly at first, his jaw tensing as he got lost in her heat.

He groaned when he hit a spot inside her that made her cry out.  He pulled back and snapped his hips back in hard.  "Ino... this...ugh."  Kankuro gripped her hips and slammed her back down on him.  His pace was slow but it was hard and it was just what she needed.  She felt the coil in her belly winding tight again as he rammed her.  She dropped hand between them and started to work her own bundle of nerves as he continued to his pace.  Finally when she let her head fall back and he felt her walls start to quiver he picked up his pace.  She cried out and gripped on to him her walls sucking him in so hard he couldn't hold it in any longer, he pulled out just in time and sprayed all over her inner thighs.

* * *

 Shikamaru finally managed to get the greenhouse door unlocked and forced his way in.  He had noticed the sprinkler malfunctioning and wanted to turn it off before going to find Ino and Kankuro to let them know Gaara was back.  It was lunch time so he assumed they were out and had possibly hit the button in a lust filled kiss.  He was not expecting to be greeted by the sight that assaulted him..... and would ultimately be the beginning of his undoing.  Ino was sprawled out on their work table, chest bindings ripped off, her head tilted back as her thighs clenched around Kankuro's head.  One hand was lost inside Ino, the other forcing her thighs wider apart as he devoured her.   Shikamaru felt sick, he didn't know what to think, what to do.... but he couldn't move either, and it was too late to stop them.  He watched as Kankuro smirked, not bothering to wipe his face as he freed himself, he felt his stomach turn when Ino practically begged him to finish what he started.... and then he thought he was about to pass out when Kankuro finally drove into her.  Something inside Shikamaru..... snapped.  He used what little strength he could muster to mask his chakra and disappear from sight before they could finish.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Shikamaru ran.  He ran faster than he had ever ran in his life.  The clouds lost their shape, he didn't bother with his normal lazy stroll, he just ran.  He felt his lungs burning as he ran through Suna desperate to save what was left of his sanity, ignoring the throbbing in his pants that was an unfortunate side effect to seeing her... like that.  "Fuck."  He screamed as he raced into the training rooms where he knew he would find Temari.  When he found her she was sitting closely to Baki whispering about something.  Her eyes caught his and without explanation or words he was dragging her out of the room.  He pulled her into the locker room and locked the door.  She didn't bother asking questions, she could see the look in his eyes, she didn't know what was going on but there was lust, hunger, and maybe even pain in them.   Temari stood motionless as Shikamaru stared at her, his breathing erratic as the wild fire in his eyes.  Finally he lunged at her, attacking her mouth, her neck, her collar bone, Shikamaru was being more frantic than she had ever seen him, and she couldn't help but wonder.... if it even mattered who his lips were on to him at the moment.  Her thoughts were broken as he shoved her panties to the side and shoved himself inside her harshly.  No warning, no warm ups, he gave her a moment to adjust and then...... he worked her so hard she didn't think she would walk straight when he was done.  

"Temari... I...." Shikamaru's voice was sad as he pulled out of her.  She didn't know if she was ready to hear whatever he was going to say so she captured his lips with her own.

"I don't know what that was all about... but I hope you feel better."  She whispered against his lips.  

"I guess.... I just needed you."  There was slight quake to his voice but nothing that would cause Temari alarm.  She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Can I go back to work now?"  

"Hn."  Shikamaru nodded and released her.  He adjust his pants and clenched his fists as he watched her clean herself and get as presentable as possible.  He stepped back from her and shoved his hands in his pockets and his brown eyes met hers.  She could still see it, the pain that was there, something was torturing him and she didn't know what.  She didn't know if she could fix it, or if she wanted to, he had been a different person since he came to Suna this time and she just didn't know why.  She placed a hand on his chest and pecked his cheek.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?"  She whispered as she rested her cheek against his.

"Yes."  Was the only response she received.  He didn't reach out to touch her he just stood stone still, trying to control his breathing.

She looked at him sadly, her green eyes trying to read the fire in his brown.  She could normally read him so well, but right now, she couldn't even begin to figure out where the beginning of the chapter was.  "Okay.  See ya, Nara."  She finally whispered and walked out of the locker room leaving him standing there to fight what ever battle was raging on inside him.

* * *

Kankuro pulled away from Ino silently.  He grabbed her panties off the ground, they were soiled from the dirt on the floor so she could no longer wear them, he used them to wipe up the mess on her thighs and then put them back into his pocket to be thrown away later, he would have to buy her a replacement pair.  He reached out and helped her up off the table, she zipped her shirt and pulled the chest bindings back around herself.  She smoothed her hair out the best she could before reaching up and smoothing his too.  They both stood there silently lost in the moment, not knowing what to say but completely at peace.  Ino's hand glowed green with chakra and she set about healing the battle wounds she had.  The bruises wear he had gripped her too hard on her waist, the teeth marks that broke skin as he tried to muffle a moan, the soreness that was in her core.  He tried not to chuckle as she winced, but a small on slipped out.  She turned her eyes up at him and glared but smiled soon after.  She was about to pull him down for a kiss when the door of the greenhouse opened, ripping their attention from one another.

"Gaara!"  Ino squeaked.  "You're back?"  Her voice an octave too high.

A slow smile spread across his face, his eyes sparkling with amusement, "Am I not supposed to be?"  His monotone voice danced through the air and hung like silk.

"No,"  Ino stuttered, regaining composure. "We actually had a breakthrough with your sleeping potion."  She smiled sweetly at him, Kankuro felt his stomach turn, he wanted her again already.

"Splendid.  Meet me in my chambers tonight, just after dinner please."  He looked at his brother and gave a wicked grin before turning on his heel and leaving them alone.  He wouldn't tell them that since the one tail was back he could smell the musky scent of sex that lingered in the air, that his eyes were sharper and he saw the soft scratches on the back of his brother's neck, he could almost taste them in the air.  He was happy for his brother, but.... when he had seen Shikamaru run away from the greenhouse that way, his heartached, someone was going to get hurt, and he cared too much about everyone involved to even try to intervene.  No, Gaara would just have to sit back and watch the mess unfold and try to offer advice and comfort when he could.  He walked away with his own turmoil rolling through his soul.

Ino watched the red head retreat before turning to Kankuro and punching him hard in the stomach.  He doubled forward coughing.

"What the hell."  He growled.

"You didn't lock the door?"  She shrieked.  "What if he had come in 10 minutes sooner?"  Her blue eyes ablaze with embarrassment.

"I did lock the door."  Kankuro stammered.  "I know I did!"  He rubbed the back of his neck, "at least I think I know I did."  He shook his head, trying to remember anything other than the way she felt around him, the way she sounded as she moaned out his name, he turned the sprinkler on to conceal them, he watched her eyes twinkle with confusion, his hand.... reached over and locked the door and then he had pounced... .right?  

"Baka!"  She screamed before picking up the sleeping potion and stomping out the door.  He watched her go still trying to remember, but too amused at how quickly Ino's moods could change to think clearly.  He laughed as he watched the fury in her steps, he paused by the door to pick up his pack and noticed a spent cigarette bud in the dirt.  Had Shikamaru been to the greenhouse before?  He must of, he was the only one that smoked like a chimney, he would have to ask him not to smoke in here in the future.  He left the greenhouse relaxed and happy, he strolled through the streets towards he and his brother's home with a lazy smile on his face.

* * *

Shikamaru leaned against the window sill looking out at the dry desert, puffing slowly on his cigarette.  His emotions roared inside of him causing his blood pressure to rise high enough for him to hear it in his ears.  He had no idea why he was so upset.  Ino had sex with Kankuro.... he was hardly the first person she has bedded.  Granted he was the first one Shikamaru had actually seen.  He punched the window sill before breathing deeply and trying to think.  The first time Ino had sex was with Genma.  She came to him after and cried afraid of pregnancy.  He had rolled his eyes and held her, angry at her carelessness but nothing more.  He had seen Sai leaving Ino's apartment several times and it was always painfully obvious that they had just had sex, but again the only anger had felt was because he didn't think Sai was worth her time.  He took a deep breath and remembered the only other time he knew she had been to bed with someone.  It was during the war, they had just finished fighting Asuma again, they were all emotionally shattered.  That was the night he had almost crossed the line with Temari but instead he had laid his head in her lap and fallen asleep, at some point she left.  Ino came back to the tent she was sharing with him and Choji, "I slept with Neji."  She announced.  Her eyes had lost the pain they had when she left, instead she just looked empty.  "I feel better."  She had said.  He wasn't mad he watched her fall asleep then she had pulled a blanket over her before dimming the lamp.

The next day Neji had shown up at their tent when Shikamaru was alone.  He had come to apologize.  

"Why would I be mad?  It's fine, thanks for comforting her."  Shikamaru had said as he clapped the normally stoic man on the shoulder.  Neji had blushed slightly and nodded, he stood to leave but paused at the tent opening.

"You don't see it yet?"  He whispered, then shook his head and left.  Shikamaru watched him walk away, two days later Neji was dead, and no one ever spoke about it again.

"See what?"  Shikamaru was now left to whisper, almost hoping Neji's ghost would come answer him.

Shikamaru was ripped from his thoughts when he heard the door slam.  He heard the shuffling of clothes hitting the floor, then the sound of the water turning on.  He pushed off the window sill and walked down the hall to see Ino's clothes in a pile on the floor.  He rolled his eyes and picked them up before tossing them in the laundry basket.  

"Ino, are you okay?"  He called through the door.

"Fine."  She muttered.  

"You wanna talk?"  He inquired, this wasn't like him.  He always waited for her to come to him, he never asked her to talk about anything.  Yet here was, all but holding his breath hoping she would answer him.

"No, I'm fine."  He heard her sigh, "I need to apologize to Kankuro.  I yelled at him for something that definitely wasn't his fault alone... I need to apologize before he thinks I regret...."  her voice trailed off.  

Anger bubbled up in him again, he tried to contain it.  "Regret what, Ino?"  His voice had a cold bite to it.

"Nothing Shikamaru, don't worry about it."  She called through the door.  As he turned to walk away he decided he knew what he was mad about.  She had shamelessly had sex with Kankuro in a greenhouse, while representing Kohona in a foreign land.  Anyone could have found them, and she didn't give a damn, she had done it anyway.  Yes, that was why he was mad.  He clenched his jaw and stomped into his room.  

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ino stood in front of Gaara, alternating her weight from one foot to the other anxiously awaiting any type of order.  The red headed man kept his eyes on the paper in front of him and his jaw clenched, the scent of his brother was faint now on her skin but still there, not that it bothered him but he didn’t want to blush when he met her eyes.  

“I want to wait until Kankuro and Shikamaru are here.”  He finally broke the quiet.  “If something goes wrong I know Kankuro will get you out of here, and Shikamaru knows you and jutsu well enough to realize it before my brother will.”  He finally met her eyes when he was composed.

Ino nodded and blushed slightly at the sound of Kankuro’s name but said nothing.

”Has my brother been taking care of you?” Gaara couldn’t resist a little jest.  He didn’t know if it was him or the demon that enjoyed watching her squirm slightly.

Ino’s cheeks flushed bright red before returning to their normal color, “Yes, he has been.... rather accommodating.”  Ino finished, choking slightly on the last word.

”Very good.”  Gaara hid his smirk behind the paper he was looking at.  The door burst open and Shikamaru and Kankuro fell through glaring at one another.

”Why are you here?” Shikamaru growled.  Eyes ablaze fixed on Kankuro.

”For Ino’s protection, per the request of my brother.”  Kankuro responded lightly crossing the floor and wrapping his arm around Ino’s waist.  Ino’s eyes widened and she looked up at him, flashes of the days early activities playing in her mind.

”Ino has never needed anyone’s protection and she certainly doesn’t need it now.”  Shikamaru spat out.

”Hmmm then why are you here Nara?”  Kankuro replied smoothly.  Shikamaru’s glare grew darker as his eyebrows pursed further together.

”Your brother requested me to be.”  He responded curtly. 

“I asked you both here, don’t make me regret it.”  Gaara cut off any further argument, he had been noticing a shift in the shadow user, he wondered how long it would take him to figure it out.  He could only hope that it was soon because he was growing tired of the antics between the two.  The two men glared at Gaara and then at the same time realized that was a terrible idea and bowed as low as they could.

”Our apologies.”  They said in unison, fists clenched and jaws tight.

”Very good.”  Gaara responded, ignoring the glare he received.   “Now, Ino the potion.”  He held out his hand. 

“I would rather administer it myself, Kazekage.  If the demon has any type of control I’m afraid he will not allow you to do it.”  Ino didn’t meet his eye, her request was weak, she didn’t like implying that Gaara could not handle the situation.  He regarded her carefully.

”Very well.”  He motioned for everyone to follow him to his bed chamber and he laid down.  Ino climbed on the bed next to him and leaned over.  

“Shikamaru.”  She whispered.  She heard a grunt of recognition from the shadow user and then shadows shot out and secured the kazekage tightly.  “Thank you.”  Gaara remained relaxed as he parted his lips.  Ino leaned over and drained the vials contents down his throat and then sat on her heels and waited.  It didn’t take long before Gaara was breathing deeply lost in slumber.  “Alright, I’m going in.”  Shikamaru dropped his shadows and crawled on to the bed behind Ino, he sat with his legs parted and pulled her back on to his lap.

”Be careful.” He murmured against her ear.  She nodded and then her body went limp in his arms, she was gone. 

“Why hold her?”  Kankuro asked as he crossed the room to sit in the chair by the bed.

”Normally I catch her and protect her body while she is gone, I’ll be able to notice if she is in distress easier this way.”  He responded calmly, Kankuro nodded and no further words were spoken.

* * *

Ino walked carefully through Gaara’s mind careful not to intrude on his memories the way she had before.  Her footsteps echoed as she passed through the darkness in his mind, she couldn’t help but feel an ache of sorrow at the loneliness Gaara was controlled by, the only beam of light being Naruto’s smiling face.  “Gaara.”  She whispered softly. 

“You came back.”  The voice echoed.  “I warned you to stay away.”  

“I am merely helping a friend.”  She tried to sound calm.  “Why are you here?”

”I merely am helping a friend.”  He mimicked her response. 

“Helping, you mean haunting.” She spat.

”I know how you must feel, little one.” The raccoon finally showed himself, bigger in size, “but I can assure you I am almost tame now.”

”Almost?”  Ino raised an eyebrow.

”He still has to fully tame me, Naruto tamed half of me during the war, Gaara must do the other half.  Write to Naruto he will be able to help.  Something is coming, something you will want the three Jinchurikii to fight.”  His raspy voice grew urgent.

”what is it?”  Ino asked softly.

”I can not say, I refuse to become fruit.   You must relay this message.”  The raccoon pleaded.

Ino regarded him carefully, “very well.”  She responded.  She gasped for air as she sat up and clung to Shikamaru while the room spun around her. 

 

 


	11. Shifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari confronts Shikamaru. Kakashi plants the final seed that will send Shikamaru over the edge. NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE.

Shikamaru held her firmly against his chest and waited for her breathing to even out.  Ino clung to him eyes glazed and confused, gasping as if she was drowning, she had never felt quite like this when she woke up.  Shikamaru clearly noticed the changed and wrapped his arms around her more tightly and started murmuring in her ear softly.

"It's okay.  You did great.  Just breath."  His breath tickled her ear but his voice was soothing, she forgot about Kankuro and Gaara in the room and just focused on the sound of Shikamaru's heart beat.  They sat like that for a long time, long enough for Kankuro to become uncomfortable, and he finally crossed over and held out his arms.

"You ok, kid?"  He asked as he waited for Shikamaru to release her.  Shikamaru didn't even bother looking up at the puppet master and kept stroking her back.  Finally he felt Ino try to pull away and as much as he didn't want to let her go, he did, Kankuro saw a strange look in the shadow users eyes.

"I'm fine.  He didn't hurt me.  He only delivered a message."  She sat up right, letting go of Shikamaru, but not falling into Kankuro's arms either, instead she watched Gaara as he slept.  "We need Naruto here.  Now."  She finished and wiped her hands on her skirt as she stood.  "Shikamaru can you please write to Kakashi and ask for him to send a small team with Naruto, something tells me he shouldn't travel alone."  Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her but nodded.

"Okay."  He stood and looked at her one last time.  "You sure you're okay?"  He put a hand on her cheek and she relaxed into his touch.  

"Yes.  I'll see you at home."  She smiled up at him, not wanting him to see the weakness in her knees, or the confused look she must have.  He was always her safe place, her best friend, but right now with his hand on her cheek, and his eyes looking at her like that she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.  It didn't make any sense and she wanted space.  She needed to get away from him and clear her head, maybe even spend some more time with Kankuro, who was being unusually quiet as he watched the pair.  She reached up and wrapped her fingers around his and looked back at him quietly.  He smiled his normal lazy smile and nodded, finally letting her go and leaving the room to do as she asked.

Kankuro stood back, an uneasy look on his face, as he bit his lip.  "Is my brother going to be okay?"  He finally whispered, his eyes resting on Gaara.

"Yes.  I don't think the demon means him any harm, I also don't think he intends on trying to control Gaara at all.  I think.... he wants to protect him."  She crossed over to Kankuro and put a hand on his shoulder.  "Let's let him sleep, he will want to get an update as soon as he wakes up."  Kankuro nodded and reached up to where her hand met his shoulder, lacing his fingers in hers and pulled her out of the room.  

"Alright, let's go."  He smiled down at her, awkwardness forgotten.  He pulled her down the hall and to his room.  "Come on, I won't bite... unless you want me to."  He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  She laughed lightly and punched him in the shoulder.

"Pervert."  She chuckled and followed him as he shut the door behind them.

* * *

Shikamaru watched as the hawk took off into the sky.  He knew she was there, quietly waiting for him to address her.  Her green eyes fixed on his back as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lit it and took a long slow drag before he finally turned and gave her his attention.

"You and Baki finish?"  He asked, truly not caring about the answer.

"No."  She responded quietly.  She took in his face, he looked more distracted than she had ever seen him.  His brown eyes resting on her but not truly seeing her.  "What is going on with you Nara?"  She finally asked.

"What do you mean?"  His voice was lazy but had an edge to it.  She saw the way his jaw clenched as she asked the question, his tan skin growing tighter, his hand in his pocket clenched.

"Something is bothering you.  Yet you won't tell me.  You come to my office, frantic and dazed, you finally touch me for the first time since you have been here.  You're completely desperate in your moves as you bury yourself in me, but then just like that... you leave.  You're right in front of me and yet you're a million miles away."  Temari who was never emotional let her voice crack.  For the first time since they had started talking he really looked at her.  Her eyes glistening but tears refusing to fall, her hair was down, it surprised him, how had he not noticed?  He used to love it when she would just let her hair down around him.  She wore a  forest green dress that matched her eyes and was looking up at him desperate.  His stomach clenched.  He had no idea what was wrong with him, but he would figure it out. Until then, he was going to try to stop making her pay for his turmoil.  He dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.  

"I don't know.  Honestly.  I am on edge.  You're right.  It has nothing to do with you though.  I swear to you."  He started to reach out to her but stopped.  Until he figured out what the hell was wrong with him, should he even touch her?  What was worse... did he want to touch her?  She made up his mind for him as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard.  He would normally hold her right back, bury his hands in her hair, hell he would have normally taken her right there... but baby blue eyes, and hair a shade lighter kept dancing in his mind.  He couldn't feel what he thought he felt.... could he?

Finally she released his lips and rested her forehead against his.  "Figure it out Nara.  Please.  Not for my sake.... but for yours.  Hell maybe even her sake.  Definitely my brother's sake.  We can always be friends."

"What are you talking about?"  

"Just figure it out."  She whispered again and kissed his cheek.  "I'll see ya around."  She waved and walked off.  Shikamaru was left standing there, watching her go, trying to figure out if he just got dumped, or if he cared if he did.  

"What a drag."  He murmured to the darkness lighting another cigarette and going home to his apartment.

* * *

Kakashi read the letter Shikamaru had sent.  He had already decided who he was going to send, but he knew that was going to start a shit storm.  No one else could fly, therefore they were going.  Naruto stood sleepily in front of him, scratching his head and watching the man.  "You really want to send Sai.  I mean Ino went there to get away from him."  

"I know Naruto.  But I need you there tomorrow.  He can get you there.  I am sending Choji too, I imagine between Shikamaru and Choji, even Sai will be too afraid to start anything with her."  Kakashi sighed and rubbed his face, relationships were so troublesome.  

Choji showed up first, and he literally growled when Sai walked through the door.  

"Gangs all here."  Kakashi muttered.  Sai drew three birds and away they flew.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT UPDATE... but you won't have to wait much longer for ShikaIno yumminess. My heart is breaking writing this story but it's been fun.  
> SIDE NOTE I OBVIOUSLY DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

His lips met hers and a wave of relief washed over him, sweeping him away like driftwood in the sea.  Her hair fell down around her shoulders and as the wind blew all he could smell was her.  She clutched his jonin vest and pulled him closer.  As she sighed in content he seized the moment to deepen the kiss and he thought his knees might give out. 

"Ino."  He murmured against her lips.

"Shikamaru."  She giggled and pulled him back to her lips.  "Shikamaru.... SHIKAMARU!"

 

Shikamaru woke up and immediately a blinding pain caused him to see white as he head butted something harder than he had ever hit.  "What the hell."  He growled as his vision began returning to him.  He saw deeper blue eyes than the ones he had just been dreaming about, hair more golden, and a whiskered face smiling down at him.  "Naruto."  He grumbled.  "I suppose you got my letter."

"Believe it."  The man gave him a fox like grin and was apparently unphased by the head butt he had just received.  "About that... Kakashi sent a team with me."  He rubbed the back of his neck and was about to continue when a startled scream from Ino's room ripped through the apartment.  "Shit.  Shikamaru I need to talk to....." his voice trailed off as he watched the shadow user sprint from the room, hurdling over Naruto and down the hall.  His agility impressive, considering he was so lazy.

Shikamaru burst into Ino's room and was sucker punched by the sight of her hair ruffled from sleep and pink cheeks.  She clutched the sheet haphazardly to try to cover herself and her eyes were alight with frustration as she glared at the corner of the room.  Shikamaru followed her gaze and immediately boiled with anger. "What the hell are you doing here."  He growled as he moved to stand in front of Ino to shield her from two very hungry eyes.

"Good morning Shikamaru!  I am hear to discuss some matters with Ino."  He gave that passive smile.

"Sai.... why are you in Ino's room."  Naruto whined from the hall.  

"It's not like I haven't seen her sleep before, or naked for that matter.  I even know how she tastes."  He smirked.  Before anyone could process his final phrases Shikamaru was on him.  Shadows securing the artist against the wall, his feet dangling helplessly as a shadow tightened around his neck.

"Want to repeat that for me?"  He growled.  A chakra flare immediately caught everyone's attention.

"Shikamaru.... I know he's an asshole... but you can't kill my teammate."  Naruto was smiling but his eyes gave warning.  That was a fight he knew he wouldn't win.  He sighed and released the artist.  

"I didn't let you people in here to barge into her room while she slept!"  An annoyed voice tore through the room, for once Shikamaru was relieved to hear it.  Shikamaru tore his shirt off and tossed it to Kankuro who caught it without looking.  He immediately pulled it over Ino's head, who only let the sheet drop once it had been pulled all the way down, the too big t shirt fell off of one shoulder but otherwise covered her fine.

"I have SLEPT with her... I don't see why everyone is acting so stupid."  Sai clucked his tongue as he talked.  

"Sai."  Ino's voice was calm.  "We are no longer in a relationship.  That means whatever happened before does not matter.  NOW, if you need to speak to me in private, that is fine, BUT it can happen over breakfast, in a public venue, when I am fully clothed."  She pushed out of the bed careful to keep the t shirt covering her thighs as she walked, "now would everyone except Kankuro get the hell out of my room."  She grumbled pushing Shikamaru, Naruto and Sai out of the room and slamming the door.

"Kami, what the hell!"  She grumbled as she fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  Kankuro chuckled and sat down next to her.

"I'm going with them."  He whispered.  

"I figured."  She smiled back, pulling him down and kissing him hard.

* * *

* * *

 

"Is she sleeping with him?"  Sai inquired as he sat down on the couch next to Choji.  

"Who knows."  Choji mumbled as he ate another potato chip.

"No."  Shikamaru's voice was harsher than he meant.  Choji noted the tone but didn't make a fuss.  

"Good.  If I have anything to say about it she will be home in no time."  Sai smiled.  Shikamaru felt his stomach turn.

"You dumped her."  His eyes were fierce and everyone could feel the storm brewing... everyone except Sai.

"I thought it was tedious.  But despite not having a grip on my emotions I have needs.  Needs she fills quite nicely."  The matter of fact tone is what caused Shikamaru to snap, before Naruto could even process Shikamaru had punched Sai across the jaw causing his head to snap back and hit the wall behind him.

"Shikamaru!"  Naruto growled.  "Take a damn walk!"  

"I brought her out here to FIX YOUR FUCK UP.  And if you think for ONE DAMN MINUTE I am going to sit back and let you mind fuck her again, I WILL KILL YOU and leave you in the pit I left Hidan in."  Shikamaru declared, grabbing his chubby best friend by the collar and stomping away.

"That went well."  Choji chuckled as he followed behind. 

So now they sit, sipping sake as Shikamaru held an unforgotten cigarette in his hand all before they ever had breakfast.  The dimly lit bar was empty except for the two and the bartender.

"You okay?"  Choji eyed the shadow user, he looked tired, more tired than he had ever seen him. 

"No."  Shikamaru replied, taking a drag out of the cigarette and finishing the sake.  If he was going to say it out loud there was no time better than the present. "I think I love Ino."  He mumbled quickly.  Choji looked at him a moment and laughed.

"Of course you do, she's your best friend, I love her too.  She loves us right back as well."  Choji clapped him on the back.  "I will help you kill Sai if we need to."

"No Choji."  Shikamaru shook his head.  "I think.... I am IN love with Ino."  Choji spat out what was left of his drink.

"Come again?"  He must already be drunk, he hadn't eaten nearly enough yet.

"You heard me.  I am in love with her... there is no I think.  I know I am in love with her... I am pretty sure I have known for a while."   Choji sat quietly not really knowing what to say.

"What about Temari?"  

"I think she already knows and I am pretty sure she dumped me."  The lazy ninja responded.

"You gonna tell her?"

"I don't think so man.  She just started something new with Kankuro, something that could be really good for her." 

"But you said she wasn't..."

"I know what I said!  It wasn't true.  I saw them together."  Shikamaru let his mind wander to the disheveled mess he witnessed in the greenhouse.

"You owe it to her to tell her."  Choji pushed back from the bar.  "She deserves to know."  With that he left to go back to the rest of the team, leaving Shikamaru sulking at the bar.

"What a drag."  He mumbled before dropping some money on the counter and following his friend.

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

“You know he loves her right?”  Temari sat next to her brother who was packing for his trip with Gaara.  

“Yea.”  Kankuro’s eyes shifted down.

”And how do you feel about her?”  She watched him closely.

He took a deep breath.  “I don’t know.  I like her.  I like her a lot.  She’s smart, beautiful, fierce, and sexy, but we haven’t had enough time together for me to know where this is going.” 

Temari nodded, “well.... you may want to leave the bird out of the cage while you’re away, let them sort it out.”

Kankuro gave her a knowing look, “yea.”  He said quietly before slipping out of the room and going to meet the others.

* * *

Ino watched the birds fly away melting in the distance, her stomach was in knots.  Sai has never explained what he needed and Kankuro left without a word.  Why was she so disposable?

* * *

 

Shikamaru swallowed the last bit of sake, he and Ino would be heading home tomorrow, maybe he would finally be able to clear his head.

He fumbled with the lock on the door and kicked off his shoes, unzipped his vest and tossed it down not caring where it landed.  He looked around and saw a soft glow from under the bathroom door, Ino must be in there.  He thought he heard a sniffle and paused briefly before continuing on to his room; nothing good would come out of talking to her tonight.  Not when he was this drunk, not when he knew she was probably confused.  He sighed and shut his door tossing his shirt off and flopping down on his bed, sleep was just about to take him when there was a soft knock on the door.

”Shika.”  Her voice was quiet.

”What?” He grumbled, more harshly than he meant.

”Can I come in.”  Her voice even softer now.  Everything in him told him not to open the door, but he heard the hurt in her voice and couldn’t turn her away, not again, he made her promise.  He took a breath to calm himself and pushed up from his bed, his feet heavier than lead, hand shaking slightly as he reached for the handle.  He could feel the shift in the air, something was going to change tonight, and he didn’t know if it would be for good.  He let the door fall open by itself and it once he finally looked at her his stomach turned.  

Her face was puffy, she’d been crying again, her wet hair was pulled over one shoulder and her silk night gown he had bought her made her eyes pop even more.  He wanted to kiss her senseless, make her his... but she was his friend.  Only that.

”Come on.”  He moved back and let her cross his floor not expecting her to glide pass and promptly shove herself in his bed, burying herself in his blanket.  “What are you doing?”

”I can’t sleep alone tonight.  My mind will just torture me.  Pleas Shika!  It’s not like I haven’t slept next to you a million times before.”  Her eyes were pleading and her voice was shaking.  He ran a hand through his unruly brown hair and sighed.

”Ok.”  He closed the door and laid down next to her facing the wall.  The tension in the room made him feel hot, like he couldn’t breath, he was suffocating.  He felt the bed quiver slightly and heard a soft cry and realized she was silently crying.  Instinctively he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly against his bare chest, soothingly rubbing circles on her back.  “Shhhh, what’s wrong?”  He murmured against her hair.

”Kankuro didn’t even say goodbye.  He just... left.   Threw me away, left me confused.  Why?”  She pushed closer to him as she cried.  Shikamaru tilted her chin up trying to get her to look at him.  Blue eyes met brown and he felt a stir in his stomach.  He was about to do something stupid.   So very stupid.  

“Ino, he had to go.  You two can talk about it when he gets back okay?  It will all be okay, come on let me bring you to your room.”

”No Shikamaru!  I don’t want to sleep alone tonight!”  She pressed even further into him.  He was going to lose his cool, he needed her away from him.  

“Ino we aren’t kids anymore.”

”Shikamaru!”  She whined.  Leaning up on elbow to look at him.  He wouldn’t meet her eyes, focusing on a corner of the room.  “Shikamaru look at me!”  She demanded.  

“Ino.”  His voice held a warning to it.

”Shikamaru.”

He bunched his hands up into fists and spoke through clenched teeth.  “Ino.  I want to be here for you.  I want to support you.  Right now I can’t.  If you don’t leave right now.... I’m afraid I’ll loose you.”  

“What are you talking about?”  She didn’t budge. 

“Ino.  Leave. Please.”  

“Not until you tell me what is going-“

her back hit the mattress, hard.  He was looming over her, eyes intense like she’d never seen before.  

“Shika?”  

“Do you really want to know?”  He growled at her his hands holding her wrists in place even though she wasn’t struggling, she was frozen.

”Yes.”  

“Are you sure?”  He asked one more time.

”Shikamaru.”   She growled and before she could threaten him he had closed the distance.  His mouth on hers.  Shikamaru waited for her to react, to push him away, to kiss him harder, anything, but Ino was froze.  He smiled against her lips and gripped her hair giving it a light tug causing her to gasp into the kiss, he took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. Slowly, so very slowly she responded, kissing him back, he explored her mouth, savoring the taste, the feel, the way his heart was pounding in his chest.  He kissed her until his lungs burned with a need for oxygen and then finally broke away panting staring down at her. 

“You do this to me.  You drive me crazy.  Piss me off.  Make me want to scream.  And I want you so bad it kills me.”  To emphasize is point he slowly pushed his hips into hers to show her just how much he wanted her.  “It’s not just your body... I am in love with you Ino.  I don’t know when it happened but it did.”  

Silence was all he was met with as she stared up at him.  Confused, bewildered.  So he did the only thing he could think of....

he kissed her again.

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to wrap it up somehow... I may revisit in the future but I hated leaving everyone hanging. I had super bad block with this one. Anywho.... I don't own the characters in this story. :p

_What in the hell is going on?_   Ino felt the tug on her hair and gasped. _Shika's lips are on mine.  I can feel his heart pounding against my chest.  I'm... I'm kissing him back.  He tastes like sake, cigarettes, and something that is just so HIM.  I... I want him to stop.  No. I don't.  I want him to kiss me deeper.  What is this feeling?_   A tear slipped from her eye.   _He's looking at me now.  He's looking me with this desperate look in his eyes.  Wait.  What did he say?  He what?  He loves me?  What in the hell.  I can't think, I can't speak.  I need to say something.  Or.... he's kissing me again.  I feel like my heart is going to explode.  My stomach.  It hurts.  He.... he's my best friend.  He's always been there.  He's my.... everything..._

 

Shikamaru finally pulled away from her and sat back, giving her space.   "I... want to say I'm sorry Ino, but I'm not."  He finally said breaking the silence.  He rubbed the back of his neck.  "What a drag.   I didn't want you to find out like this... I don't think I ever wanted you to find out."  He let out a bitter chuckle.  He moved to get up off the bed but was stopped when a hand shot out and wrapped gently around his wrist.  

"You WILL not run away from SHIKAMARU NARA.  YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME TO FIGURE THIS OUT BY MY DAMN SELF YOU LAZY BASTARD."  She spat with an angry venom.  Brown eyes widened in shock in the force of her voice.  He stared down into her face.  Those baby blue eyes he had known his whole life were burning into his soul, he was terrified she had used her jutsu to go look in the depths of his soul but knew there was no way because her eyes were open.  Her grip tightened and she yanked him back on to the bed.  He flopped down onto the sheets but before he could fully process the air was knocked out of his lungs as she hit him so hard in his chest he fell back with a gasp.  In a move that would have rivaled Rock Lee's speed without his ankle weights she was on him staring down into his eyes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.  He hated how good she looked.  Hair a mess falling around her face and down her back, face flushed from crying and shock, eyes wide searching... still biting that damn lip.  Her night gown bunched up around her thighs as she sat on him and it was taking everything in him not to take what he wanted.  "How long?"  She finally asked.  It took her raising her eyebrow at him for him to realize she was speaking to him.

"I don't really know."  He confessed.

"Take a guess."  She snapped.  Folding her arms over her chest and puffing out her cheeks.

"Would you stop moving."  He huffed.  Her eyes widened.

"Maybe.  If you answer me."  A playful light started to shine in her eye.

"Stupid."  He whispered.  "Wouldn't that mean I would STOP answering you, just to feel you move."

She gave a dark chuckle.  "A normal man yes.  You.  No."  She was confident when she spoke.

"You're more stupid than I thought if you believe that."  He smirked up at her.  She rolled her hips and glared.

"Maybe.  Or maybe I know... that you would rather I not do this out of spite, but because I WANT TO."  She looked down at him knowing she won.  He grabbed her waist, just above her hips to hold her still and bit his cheek.

"I really don't know Ino.  Neji knew I did during the war... but I... I didn't realize it until after Sai broke your heart I guess."  He mumbled.

"So you knew when you asked me here?"  She stared down at him.  He could tell his answer would change how things went.

"No."  He said firmly.  "I... I wanted to protect you.  Fix your heart.  I had no intentions of making you... see me.  When I first saw you getting close to Kankuro I was worried about your heart.  But.  Then I saw.... FUCK.  Ino please stop!  I saw you WITH him."  his eyes narrowed and hers widened, "something snapped.  It was soon after that I knew I wasn't just trying to protect my friend... I was trying to protect what was mine."  He growled as she finally stopped moving.

"Yours?  Temari is YOURS."

"No. Yes but no.  FUCK WHAT I WANTED TO BE MINE!"  He was shouting now.  "Now you have your answers what will you do with them."  A tear spilled down his cheek.  

"Shika."  Her shocked gasp ripped from her heart.  She reached out a hand wiped away.  "Shikamaru... you have always been," she was leaning down towards his face now, "the MOST important man in my life other than daddy.  More important that Asuma sensei, Sai, and even Choji."  He could feel her breath on his lips now.  "If we do this... if we cross this line tonight.... all bets are off.  I can't lose you.  I can lose anyone else but not you.  If you mean this.... if you WANT this... make damn well sure this is what you want, because we can't go back.  We'll have to fight our clans, probably Suna because they expected you to marry her.  But if we do this... we do it all the way Shikamaru."  She held her breath.  He finally realized she was waiting for him to think it through.  He didn't need to think.  He had known from the moment he kissed her... this was it.  He closed the gap.  This kiss was frantic.  Tears stained both of their faces as the began ripping at the clothes still between them. He literally tore her night gown in half and let it fall, he shifted his hips and kicked off his sweats without letting her lips go.  His body was hot, completely on fire everywhere she touched.  She ran a hand down his abs and he could feel the blazing trail her fingertips left in their wake, she gripped his back and pulled him closer as they sat there lost in the kiss and his back ached. He could feel where her sex sat against his and it drove him crazy. Nothing had ever felt this damn good in his life.  He tore his lips from her mouth and kissed down her jaw, and when he got to her pulse point on her neck he didn't kiss her... he bit her.  Hard.  She squeaked and he chuckled and licked over the fast forming bruise.

"Mine."  He growled and bit down again this time sucking lightly and she gasped.  Her hands made their way to his hair and pulled hard.  His hair tie snapped and she fisted his brown hair and let her head fall back.  

"Shikamaru... god damn it."  She was panting, rolling against him, letting him feel the dampness growing against his own straining need.  He released her neck.  

"I... I want you. Now."  He panted.  She reached between them and sunk down on him without words.  "SHIT."  He gasped out and gripped her hips.  She was taking him to the hilt, tight and twitching around him, molten hot and he thought he was going to lose it right then.

"Shika."  She panted.  Eyes scrunched, head resting against his shoulder.  "You.. you're so."  She couldn't finish her words as he lifted her head to look at him.  A calm washed over both of them as they stayed there looking at each other, joined in the most intimate way.  

"Ino.  I love you.  I love you so much it hurts."  He whispered.  He gripped her hips and lifted her up slowly and pulled her back down, arching his hips so she felt him deeper.  She clawed at his back.   "I had wanted to give you pretty words.  Take you slow and sweet.  Make you fall apart with my tongue and then... on myself."  She moaned and bit him where his neck met his shoulder.  Rolling her body against his.  He felt her tears against his neck.  They both had had sex before but this... this was different.  This was more.  This wasn't that hot frenzied sex that was just to meet a need.  The amount of emotions pouring from both of them as their bodies connected were like waves crashing against a rocky cliff.  It was washing them both away.  He pushed up to meet her rolls.  She ground down against him panting in his ear.  He didn't let her see his hands slip behind her back as he formed a seal but suddenly she felt more hands on her.  Her head fell back.

"Shikamaru NARA YOU ARE NOT."  She moaned out and rocked harder.

"I am."  He smirked.  "You rushed me... now I have to at least make sure it's the best you've ever had."  He over loaded her.  Shadows carressed her skin and she felt his mouth enclose around a breast as he never slowed his thrusts.  He could feel her tighten around him and wanted to push her over the edge so he pushed in harder and let his shadows toy with her pearl.  He kept laving his tongue around her roses buds and then she convulsed around him.  He thought her muscles were going to hold him captive forever.  As she finally calmed down he laid her down, releasing his shadows and lifting her legs, pushing in deeper than before and she could only hold on for the ride.  When he finally came he stayed buried deep inside, panting by her ear, but she held him close.  No more words were spoken that night, they just drifted to sleep in each others arms.

 

* * *

"Well... this is awkward."  A raspy voice woke them up.  Shikamaru lifted his head and saw Ino asleep underneath him.  He had somehow stayed buried inside her all night and now she was clenching around his morning wood.  He turned his head to see a very pink Naruto standing next to the bed.

"What the hell NARUTO!"  He growled yanking a sheet up over them refusing to move and reveal the woman underneath him, even if that meant staying balls deep inside her while having a conversation.  

"I'm just a clone."  Naruto held his hands up in defense.  "If you hit me I'll disappear and you won't get the message."  

"Then spit it out."   He growled, Ino was stirring under him.  She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.  

"The Otsutsuki clan.  Kaguya wasn't the only one and they are coming.  We need you to get back to the village and start preparing immediately."  

Her eyes widened both at the information and that Shikamaru was staying connected like this with Naruto in the room.

"Is that everything."  Shikamaru growled.

"Yep."  The clone smiled.  "I'll... uh be going."  He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well... time to go."  he thrust once to tease her and pulled out.

 


End file.
